Universal Love
by juliette01
Summary: It's an AU story in which Razer and Aya are two teenagers who fall in love with each other until the end of their junior year at High School. Read if you want to know more. Tell me if you want more chapters. Rated T just to be safe.
1. High School life

_I kind of had this idea when I tried to sleep a few nights ago. I finally have the chance to post it. It is an AU story, in our world where both Razer and Aya are human teenagers. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer's POV.

I sighed. New city. New school. New people, not that I socialize too much. New everything. My father died when I was little. My mother married again several months ago and we moved to Oa a few days ago. It's a pretty nice city, but I don't exactly like it. It is different. I am from Volkreg, a small town in the South America and I had to move to the North America. Ironical, isn't it? My sister, actually my step sister, Iolande, doesn't seem to be bothered. I guess it's because wherever she goes she is the center of attraction. Just like she was. 'She' was my girlfriend, Ilana. She died in a car accident one year ago. I still cannot let her go. Everytime I close my eyes I see her face. She has chin-length brown hair, blue eyes and she was beautiful. She managed to calm me down. We were different yet similar and when she died... I felt like my heart cracked. Anyway, as I said, I am not as excited as Iolande is. Tomorrow it will be our first school day and I know from now I'm going to hate it. Well, at least I can stop thinking about Ilana. Oh no, I do it again.

(Next morning)

It's six a.m. and I should wake up. I should have been up for half an hour but I just cannot. I can hear footsteps and I already know who it is. The door open and:

"Wake up, Ray!"

I groan. I do hate it when she calls me like that and she knows it. "Get away, Iolande!"

"Mom said to wake you up, Sleeping Beauty. So rise and shine, sunshine!"

"Leave me alone!"

"School starts soon. Dad said he drive us there. You don't want to be late in your first day, don't you?"

I woke up, groaning. "Fine." And went to my bathroom.

(Somewhere within the city)

Aya's POV.

I woke up as usual at 5:00 a.m. and got ready for school. I am officialy in the third grade. Soon I will finish and go to colege. I already planned a big part of my life.

So I get up from bed and go into bathroom where I take a shower for exactly 15 minutes. I dress in a pretty green dress, white boots and I put on a necklace I got from Carol for my birthday. I leave my hair loosen, I usually wear it into a ponytail or a braid on my left side, but I want to do something special. I don't know why, but I have had a feeling since yesterday that something is going to happen. I don't know what but I want to be ready for it.

I take my bag and go downstairs. It is still early but I prefere to wait than to be waited. There, Mr. Jordan is waiting for me.

"Morning, Aya."

"Good morning, Hal."

Despite being in his custody for a whole year, I am still not used to call him 'dad' or Carol 'mom'. Speaking of, Carol is right behind me, ready to go to High School. As a teacher of computer science I suppose she has to be there earlier than Hal. He is an English teacher for almost all grades, excepting the first one where he was replaced by Guy Gardner. Appa's order.

We had a quick breakfast and Carol goes to school. It's 6 a.m. and I have a free hour until me and Hal leave. I go upstaits to my room and take my phone. Hal gave it to me as a gift for my birthday. I really had fun then. It is in Autumn, 24 October.

(At the High School)

We left at 7 p.m. as usual. Hal drove me to the Lantern High in his dark green car. I keep staring out the window like expecting something to happen, someone to appear. Don't ask, I am not aware of the reason why I am doing that.

I try to focus on something else. Hal is talking to me. I do hear him but I do not understand.

"Aya? Aya, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Yes, I was merely distrac-" I stop midsentence when I see him. A red-haired boy with somber blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with a red circle and two vertical lines on it (you know, the Red Lantern symbol, I don't know to describe it), a red jacket that compliments his muscled hands, black jeans and black boots. I cannot help but admire him. I believe he is the new student about whom Hal told me. For someone of my age, he is muscular and well-built, as Hal would say. He is handsome and... the car pass him. I hope to see him again.

I shook my head. What is the problem with me? I have never felt like that. It's like I am in a trance.

After a few minutes we arrive but I still think about that boy. I don't get out from the car and I believe I am worrying Hal.

"Aya? We are here."

"Oh. I apologize. I was not aware."

"It's okay. Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes."

I get out from the car and go towards Saint Walker. He is my best friend. He has brown, almost black eyes and wears his shoulder-hength hair in a ponytail. I believe he is hippie. I pass Bleez, a member of the Red Gang, and go straight to Saint.

"Hello, Saint."

"Hello, Aya."

He wears a blue shirt, black jeans and grey boots. I was ready to ask him something when I laid my eyes over the boy from earlier. He was talking with Atros, the leader of the Red Gang, Zox and Bleez, his second and third in command. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He is really handsome and I cannot help but stare.

"Aya? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." I lied. My first lie and it's about a boy.

Razer's POV.

I arrived at Lantern High. I already see that my first day will be horible. And I was so right.

After I arrived, a black-haired girl came to me. She wears a red shirt, skin-tight black knee-length skirt and red boots. Her hair is loosen and she has brown, almost black eyes. I can read hate and rage within them. I know she will be trouble. She tried to flirt with me. She said her name is Bleez or something like that. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention to her. Well, until two boys came. Zox and Atros. They told me something about a Red Gang, more members and other things I didn't catch. I rolled my eyes when they told me how brave Atros is. That was when I saw her. She was looking in my dirrection. I cannot believe that. She looks like Ilana. Not much, but her face is pretty similar. She has long blonde, almost white hair and piercing blue eyes. She wears a green dress, white boots and a necklace. Gift from her boyfriend I assume. It is impossible for someone as stunning as she is not to have a boyfriend. Wait, what? What's the problem with me? Stop that thoughts, Razer! Remember Ilana. You cannot...

"RAZER!" Yelled Bleez. Ouch, she sure knows how to make someone pay attention to her.

"What?" I growled.

"I asked you if you want to be a member of the Red Gang." She answers while rolling her eyes.

"Not interested." I say and try to leave, but Atros put in my way.

"Get away!"

"Uh-huh. No one, and I mean no one, will decline such kind of invitation!"

"I don't care. I did and now I want to leave."

"This boy is good for nothing, Atros." Says Zox. "Let him go. He is useless."

"What?" I growled again. "Don't you dare saying something like that again!" And with that I punch him hard in his face, leaving a bloody lip behind. I continue to punch him and I leave some bruises on his face. Not that I'm complaining. Several minutes later, that girl came to us and tried to separe me from Zox.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Her voice was like a song, so sweet and... ouch,.I received a punch from Zox.

A teacher comes to us and he does manage to separe us.

"Zox, kid, get back!"

Another teacher, the coach I assume, a very very big man, grabs Zox by his bag as the first teacher grabs me by my jacket.

"Come with me, kid!"

"As if I have another choice." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Well, you don't have."

We go to a class and he put me sit on a chair. I refuse.

"Sit!"

I compied, grumpling.

"I am Hal Jordan. Your name?"

"Razer."

"And?"

"Razer Meycha."

"Strange name."

"I don't remember asking your opinion."

"Stop being like that! You are smart enough to know not to start a fight with a teacher. Especially if that teacher is your class master."

"You have to be kidding me!"

"What is your problem anyway? Starting a fight with Zox? You have to be crazy to do that. You're lucky I haven't brought you to the principal, Appa."

"I'm sure."

"Why is your last name like that?"

"Because I use my real father's last name. Happy now?"

"What happened to him?"

"He died. My mother got married. I don't like using my step father's name. End of the story."

"Right. However, if you want to live you shouldn't beat Zox up again."

"He was literally screaming like a little girl."

"Yeah, I heard it. But his is dangerous, kid. The Red Gang means trouble for everyone who dares to do what you did. And believe me, no one else did."

"I don't need your advice. I know and I can take care of myself. Now, can I leave?"

"Not yet. Wait me for a second."

He goes out and returns shortly with the same girl from earlier. What is she doing? Does she follow me?

"Kid, she is Aya, my daughter."

"Adoptive daughter." She corrected him.

"Right. She is the smartest person from this city."

"And? You want me to take care of her or something?"

"No. I want her to take care of you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. It's not a joke. And I didn't mean in the literally sence. She knows every part of this city and she knows where every class is. She will show you around."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"She is not. You are going to like her soon, trust me. But I give you an advice: don't try anything with her. She doesn't have too much experience with emotions."

"Why are you telling me that. It's not like I am going to..."

Aya cleared her throat while looking at me. I don't know why but it feels good to gaze into her eyes. She gives me a look full of mercy and... is that compassion? I am seeing things. Why would she feel compassion towards myself? Or even mercy?

"Hello!" She says softly. "I am Aya Jordan."

"Razer." I say shaking her petite hand.

"Nice to meet you, Razer."

"Yeah, me too, Aya."

Mrs. Jordan clears his throat bringing me back from my temporary trance.

"I believe Kilowog and Zox returned from the principal."

And a second later, the coach and Zox enter.

"You!" Says Zox.

"I would say I'm glad to see you again, but I would lie."

He growled and Kilowog, I assume, hit him over his head. Mrs. Jordan says to me:

"You should apologize for hurting him, kid."

I nod. "I am sorry for hitting you Zox. Please, accept my sincer apology for perhaps permanently damaging your ugliness." I said it with an evil smirk.

And he has steam out his ears.

Aya elbowed me as well as she could.

"You are not a bad person, Razer. I know it."

What was that? She barely knows me. Where came that phase from? It doesn't matter.

Normal POV.

Out of the High School, Atros, Zox and Bleez grinned.

"Good job, Zox!" Said Atros.

"Thank you."

Bleez rolled her eyes. "You had a pretty good plan. We now know he will be a great member in our gang.

"Indeed." Said Atros.

(A few weeks later)

Razer's POV.

Another day to school. In that first day I had an exactly one hour lecture from Aya about not hitting people even if they try their best to make me beat them. Mr. Jordan was right. I started to like her. She is incredible smart and has this aura around her. She is a bit naive yet she knows what she wants. She is organised and meticulous and... Stop that, Razer! Anyway, I learned she doesn't had a boyfriend. Ascually she has never had one. Wait, why am I interested in this? It doesn't matter. I met her best friend, Saint Walker. He is weird, always happy and full of hope. He is the leader of the Blue Gang, or something like that. Did I mention Aya wants to be a member of the Green Gang? Ugh, not again. It appears that this High School has a gang for every color. And the members of one of those gangs wears clother with the gang's color. Weird. I was accepted into the Red Gang. Atros liked how I have made Zox scream and he made me a member. I am not too happy but that's it. I don't have restrictions about talking or staying with someone from another gang so I am not complaining. Not that I stay with someone else than Aya and Saint Walker or the Red Gang.

However, I get ready for school. I go downstairs and I find a surprise.

"Hello, Razer." Says Aya.

I feel myself blushing. "Aya? What are you doing in my house?"

"Your mother let me in. We should work at our school project from biology."

"We will do that in weekend, Aya."

"Today is Saturday." She says, titling her head to the side. I took my phone and look at the display of hour and day. O can read 'seven a.m.' and 'saturday, 24 October'. I groan and Aya approaches me.

"Are you alright, Razer?"

"Yeah. I though today was... it doesn't matter."

She smiles warmly at me. And right then Iolande had to come downstairs.

"Hey, lover-boy! Who is she?"

"Aya Jordan." She answeres before I could have opened my mouth.

"Hi, Aya. I am Iolande."

"You are Razer's sister?"

"Step sister. But yeah. So what are you doing here? Has he already got over Ilana?"

"Who is Ilana? And what did you mean by 'getting over Ilana'?"

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Ilana is... was Razer's girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

Aya's eyes grow wide. I didn't tell her about Ilana. Actually I didn't tell anyone. But Iolande's gift is to make me even more upset and sad.

"Iolande, don't you have anything good to do than to talk about my past with my classmate?"

"Classmate? I thought..."

"You were wrong."

She blushes and looks down, guilty. After that she goes upstairs to her room.

I return my attention towards Aya who is looking at me with... compassion.

"What?"

"N-nothing."

"Whatever."

I look at her again and admire her. She wears white jeans, a light green shirt with blue flowers on it and black shoes. Her hair is caught in a ponytail and she has two cute butterflies earrings.

'Razer? Shall we star our project?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Um... do you... do you care to stay into the living room... or into my room?" I says while blushing.

"I believe your room would be appropiate for our purpose."

"Um... yeah. Follow me." I says while turning around, trying to hide my almost red cheeks. The way she said it... it was weird.

(In my room)

We have been working at that project for a while now and we still have a lot to do. It was almost twelve p.m. but Aya doesn't seem to be bothered. Mr. Jordan called her twice while Carol called her for the forth time half an hour ago.

"Aya? What is in your mind? You aren't paying attention to me."

"I apologize, Razer. I was wondering... if... if you could tell me..."

"Yes?" I urge her.

"If you could tell me how... Ilana was."

My eyes grew wide. "What? Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you better. It is what friends do, isn't it? Talking about their lifes, interests and..."

"Not interested."

"But..."

"I don't want to talk about my past with you!" I say, a bit too harsh.

She lowers her eyes. "I should go. We will finish our project in other day."

"Aya, wait!"

But she was already up. She took her bag and got out. I followed her.

"Aya, please, wait. I didn't mean to be like that."

"It doesn't matter, Razer."

"Yes, it does."

She is faster than I gave her credit for. She is already downstairs. "Aya. Don't go. Not yet. Please."

She turnes her head to look at me. "I really should go."

"Why?"

But she doesn't answer. She turned her head and closed her eyes. I saw tears in them. I made her cry. I am such an idiot. "Aya, I am sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

She doesn't listen to me. She goes out and leaves.

"Great! Just great!" And if an upset and crying girl isn't enough, to add fuel to the already burning fire, Mr. Jordan is going to kill me. Great! Isn't that great?

I followed her, trying not to be seen. We arrived at her house and she entered. I stayed there a few minutes and made my mind up. Heh, I will die anyway. So I went to the door and rang the bell. Soon the door openes and:

"Kid? Aya has just come from your house. What are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I... um..."

"Come in."

Weird. No yelling for making her cry. I entered and went to Aya's room.

"Aya? It's Razer."

"What are you doing here?"

Like father, like daughter.

"Please, open the door."

She complied and let me in. She is already changed into a light pink tank top and green pants.

"Aya, I am sorry for upsetting you and making you cry due to my words."

"I am not upset because of that, Razer."

"Then why?"

"You promised you would give something nice for my birthday but you didn't do that. Actually you didn't remember."

I blinked trying to remember and it hit me. Today is her birthday.

"Aya, I am so sorry. I forgot it is..."

She places her finger on my lips, shushing me. "It is alright."

"No, it's not. I promised you something and I want to keep that promise. How about going somewhere, only me and you?"

"It sounds good."

"Great! What do you think about going to a movie?"

"I like your idea, Razer. But we should return before 6 p.m."

"Why?"

"Hal organised a party for me. You are also invited."

"I will come. Let's go now."

She nods with a big smile across her face.

We returned for the film to her house. I partake at her birthday party which was really good. I bought her a lovely necklace which she did like.

(A few months later)

Razer's POV.

I started to get away from the Red Gang until I get out from it. It is spring and Saturday me and Aya planned to have a day only for us. I started to stop thinking about Ilana all the time and I shared a few memories with Aya and Saint. Mostly with Aya.

I went to Mr. Jordan's house and rang the bell. I was dressed in black jeans, a blue shirt, my favorite red jacket and black boots. Aya got out wearing a light blue tank top, a green skirt, white shoes with roughly 5 inches heels and the necklace I gave her.

"Hello, Razer."

"Hi. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

I smile and remember the discution I had with Iolande a few days ago. She adviced me to have the courage to invite Aya to a date.

We went to a movie and then to Central Park where we are walking. I have my arm around her waist and she smiled brightly. Sudenly, she grips my forearm.

"Aya, is everything alright?" I ask, looking at her with concern. Her eyes shine with excitement and she has a very very big smile across her face. She doesnt answer. Instead she starts running somewhere. Only she knows where.

"Aya, wait!" I yell and run after her. It was only a matter of seconds until I catch up with her. I grip her arm, stopping her.

"What... was that?" I ask, panting.

She pointed towards something.

"Ice-cream? All this for ice-cream?" I ask. She nods and makes the cutest face I ever saw: puppy dog eyes and a trembling lower lip.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplasepleaseplaesepleaseplease!"

I sigh. "You didn't have to do that. Okay, what flavor do you prefer?"

"Um... mint."

I laugh and pull her closer to me. 'Come on, Aya."

We went to the ice-cream seller and I ordered two ice-creams with mint flavor.

"Here, little lady."

"Thank you." She says and start eating. I pay and take her free hand in my own.

We finished our ice-creams and she smiles brightly at me.

"Thank you, Razer."

I ruffle her hair. "You are welcomed. How could I say 'no' to such a cute face?"

I hear her muttering a whispered 'thank you'. She is way too cute.

"Razer?"

"Yeah?"

"I should return home."

"Good idea. I don't want another of Mr. Jordan's lectures."

She giggles at my comment. I take her hand and kiss it softly. I don't want to overwhelm or something. I do like her but I want to make sure she also likes me.

"Let's go."

She nods and we leave, hand in hand, leaving the park behind. I observed a shadow but I did't see who it was. And honestly I wasn't really paying attention. But I wish I had.

(Monday at High School)

Razer's POV.

It's 11 p.m.. Two more hours and I go home. Aya has been with her head in the clouds all day. I think it's because our date from Saturday. I am not sure but this could be the only rational reason. Anyway, I walk on the hallway to my locker which happens to be next from Aya's. She is already there despite getting out after me.

"Hey!" I greet.

"Hello."

"You okay?"

"I have problems with my locker. The combination doesn't work."

"Let me try."

She nods and get a few feet away. I know the combination. "Let's see.". 2 8 1 4. And it worked. "Here. It's ready."

"Thank you." She says while taking her books.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Why is the reason you keep asking me that."

"You have been with your head in the clouds all day. And now your locker? It works as it has to. But you don't."

"I don't know what happens to me." She whisperes, staring at the floor. "Since Saturday I find it hard to focus on more tasks. I can barely concentrate at school and keep thinking about one thing."

"About what?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You. I am not able to stop thinking about you and about our time together."

"Aya..."

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" She asks, lifting her eyes. I can see tears down her face. I hate to see her crying! Her voice is pleading me to give her an answer. The studens aren't paying attention to us. Perfect. I approach her and take her hands.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Aya."

"Then why..."

"Well, um... Do you like me, Aya?"

"Yes. We are friends. Why wouldn't I like you?"

"Not in that way." I say, my cheeks burning. "I mean... as a person, do you like me?"

She titles her head to the side. "Well, I like how you dress, I like your behaviour towards myself and my family, I like your smile and your eyes and how you can make me smile when I am sad, I like your hair and personality and..."

"Aya, it's enough." I say and blush even harder. She looks at me with wide, curious eyes. Yet I see hope in them.

"In other words, I do like you, Razer." She blushes and looks down at her feet again.

I approach her, cup her chin between my thumb and forefinger and lift her head up.

"I like you too, Aya."

She smiles brightly and I have the urge to close the distance between our faces. I do so and start closing my eyes. The bell rang two minutes ago, only me and her are on the hallway. We don't care if we will be late. We care only that the other is here. I feel her arms shyly wrappind around my neck as I place my hands on her waist. I see her closing her eyes and I finally close mine. We were ready to share our first kiss when:

"Ahem!"

I pull back from her as she blushes and looks down again. I also blush when I see Mr. Jordan staying there with a scowl on his face. I'm in trouble. Behind him I see a black-haired girl. Bleez. He turns around and says to her:

"Thank you, Bleez. It is good to know someone still cares about school these days."

I know he is talking about me and Aya. Bleez smiles.

"My pleasure, Mr. Jordan."

"Get back to your class now."

She nods and leave with a wicked grin. I hear Aya's voice from behind me asking timidly:

"I am in trouble, am I not?"

"Both of you are. What were you thinking, lover-boy?"

"Actually, I doubt that I was thinking something then."

"At least you are honest. What about you, Aya? We have a few things to talk about, little lady!"

"I... I know. I am sorry, I only wanted..."

"You two are lucky it was me who Bleez came to. If there have been someone else you would have been in trouble. I won't punish you. But you have to stop for doing that in school. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." We answered together.

"Good. We will talk later about this, lover-boy!"

I gulp. Something tells me it will be a long talk.

"Go to your class."

"But our class is with you." Says Aya, a bit confused.

"I know. Go and wait for me."

I nod and grab Aya by her hand, careful not to hurt her.

(One hour later)

Aya's POV.

I stayed longer in Hal's class to talk to him. I wanted him to know Razer has done it with my permission. I don't want Hal to hurt Razer. Unfortunately, he had to go but he promised he will return soon. I wait patiently at my desck. I hope he will listen to me.

Razer's POV.

Aya stayed to talk to Mr. Jordan. I left because I didn't want to be involved. But I already am. Anyway, all the studens got out and I walk through the hallway. I heard something and when I turn around I see a long black hair fluttering behind a person who entered a classroom. Probably it's Bleez. I wonder what is she planning. Usually she isn't the one who talks to theacers.

I shake my head and continue walking.

Aya's POV.

It's been a couple of minutes since I wait Hal. I feel a strange smell. Like smoke. But that's impossible, isn't it? And then I saw it. Fire. At the door. No... no... no. I have to get out of here.

Hal's POV.

I left Aya in my classroom and went to talk to Carol. I didn't finde her in school so I got out. The kids are talking to each other and enjoy the nice spring day. I see Carol and go to her. That is when we heard a scream. More studens get out from school, screaming. Razer is in a corner, startled. What's going on? I felt a strange smell. Smoke, I realized. All of us did. One of the classrooms is burning. I can see the flames. And it's my class. Aya.

"Carol..."

She doesn't hear me. Well, she called for help. In a few moments the firemen came. All the students are out, I hope.

Razer approaches me.

Razer's POV.

I saw more students running and screaming. The answer was simple: a fire. I am confused and worried. Where is Aya? I look around me for a few minutes and the firemen came.

I approach Mr. Jordan and his wife.

"Where is Aya?" He asks.

"I thought she is with you." I answer.

Carol's eyes grew wide. "No. No... no. Aya? Aya?" She screamed, to no avail. I have a hunch where she could be. I know I should tell someone but I cannot. My legs are drawing me to the building. I run as fast as I could to Mr. Jordan's classroom and where I last saw Aya. I can barely breath but I don't care. All I care is to find and save Aya. I have to.

That's it. I found her. The class is on fire. I open the door and I find more fire. I cough, trying to breath. Finally I see her. She is on the floor, her hair on her face. She is passed out. I have to do something. I enter and go straight to her.

"Aya? Aya, can you hear me?"

She groans and opens her eyes. I brush the hair out of her face. 'Razer... You came back for me..." she says and coughs.

"Always." I whisper and lift her up bridal style. I carry her. She has a ligh-wight yet I still to go down two floors. I can barely walk and breath but I know I have to get her somewhere safe.

The fire extinded fast. Faster than me. When I came in it was only at the floor Aya was. But now it is everywhere. The smoke is insuportable and I know Aya cannot breath well. She cough.

"Razer."

"Shhh. Everything will be okay."

"Razer... I... I am... sorry." She can barely speak. It is only my fault. If I have stayed with her.

'Aya, it's okay... I am fine." But I lied to her. I am not fine. Too much smoke. My vision becomes blurry and I cannot see well. I have just to make a few more steps and I get to the door. I hear Aya groaning and I know she passed out again. I see people entering and then nothing. I collaps...

(Several hours later)

Razer's POV.

I wake up in a new place hearing my mom's voice. She is outside talking to someone.

"He has to be okay!" I recognized the voice as Iolande's.

"He will be, Iolande. I know you are worried, I am too, but please, keep your voice down". Says my step father. I started to give him the respect he deserves, thanks to Aya, and I use his last name now.

My eyes grow wide. Aya. I forgot about her. Where is she? I turn my head to find her on another hospital bed. She is passed out. Yet she is alright. I groan as I feel my head hurting. I have the mother of the headaches.

A doctor came in. "Oh, you woke up."

My family came in. I can see tears marks on their faces. Iolande is still crying. I have had no idea my step sister cares about me. "You okay, Ray? I mean..."

"Hey, it's okay. Yeah, I am fine."

Mr. Jordan and Carol get in straight to Aya. The doctor spoke:

"She will be alright but because of the smoke she inhaled it would take a while for her to wake up."

"Sayd..." said Mr. Jordan. So her name is 'Sayd'. She is a tall woman with blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

Mr. Jordan turns his attention towards me. "Thank you, kid. You saved her."

"I did what it was necessary. You don't have to thank me."

"No. You were a hero."

"I am not."

"Kid, it's not your fault, you know? You couldn't have known..."

"Actually it is. I saw someone sneaking around but I payed no attention to her. I believe she put the fire."

"She?" Ask Mr. Jordan and Carol in unison.

"Yes. I believe it was..."

A soft moan interrupted me. We looked towards Aya who is opening her eyes.

"Hal? Carol? What... what's going on?"

"Honey..." says Carol. "You don't remember?"

"I..." she closes her eyes trying to remember. "No... Fire everywhere. It was a fire."

Hal opens his mouth and speaks:

"Yeah. But you are okay now. Razer saved you."

"Really?"

"Yes. He is your hero." Says Carol. I blush. It's nice what they said about me but I don't deserve it.

Doctor Sayd ushered them out under the pretext we need to rest. I feel better than her and this is the reason I choose to go to her bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. You don't need to worry about me, Razer. Your rescue was well timed."

"So you do remember."

"Yes."

"Do you remember something else? Like, I don't know, someone near your class, or a sound or..."

"No."

I sigh.

"Razer?"

"Yes?"

"Would you care to join me?"

I blink trying to understand what she meant. She makes some room into her bed and it hits me. I see her blushing and lowering her eyes. Why not? I decided and lied down, next to her. I slid my arm under her and she rest her head on my shoulder. I feel her shifting and she places her left hand on my chest. I kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes.

"Razer?"

"Yes?"

"I like it when you kiss me."

I caress her back while lifting her head up with my free hand. I kiss her forehead again and she smiles. "Then our first kiss will be unforgettable for both of us."

I close my eyes and hear her giggling. She is way too cute!

She fell asleep quickly with her ear listening to the steady beating of my heart. I close my eyes, content with being here, being with her. With the one I care about and who I love. The door openes and I hear Mr. Jordan's voice:

"Surely I will have a serious tatk with both of them."

"Come on, Hal! Don't be such a cock-block."

At least Carol is on my side. "Let them rest now. We will talk together to them when they get better."

Or not.

(Almost one week later, Sunday)

Aya' POV.

I am so happy. Me and Razer started a relationship after the events with the fire. Bleez has been punished for putting the fire in the first place. She was put to help to clean and restore the school as well as she can.

Hal and Carol had a very long talk with me and Razer after we got out from the hospital. They understood we are in love with each other and gave us their permission and 'blessing', as they say.

Anyway, because it will take time to put everything in order, because some places from the High School were destroyed and others were not, we will have our hours as well as we can with the builders there, and the noise. The classrooms will be repartisated for every class and grade. At least 30% from the High School was destroyed.

However, due to our blooming relationship, me and Razer got out this morning. I wanted to spend the whole day with him so we left from my house at 8 a.m.. I wear a pretty white dress with a green belt around my middle, white shoes and the necklase I have from him. My hair is loosen. He wears a dark blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and his favorite red jacket.

We took breakfast at a small local from the Center and then went to see a romantic movie. My choice, not his. After that we went to the Central Park to walk. He bought me ice-cream with mint flavor, my favorite, and we continued our walk. We talked and he finally decided to bring me home.

We are walking on the street. We have a few more houses and get to mine. But I don't want to. Well, not yet.

Razer's POV.

I accompany Aya to her house. It is almost eight p.m.. It appears that we have been gone for 12 hours. We have only a few more houses.

We are here. I take her hands in mine as she looks down, blushing. I close the distance between us and let one of her hands to cup her chin between my thumb and index finger. She places her free hand on my chest.

"Razer..." she whispers softly.

I lift her head up and she smiles at me. With our height difference, even though she wears heel, she has to stay on her tip toes to reach my level. I bent down and she leans up. Our lips were only a few milimeters away when:

"Ahem!"

Not again, I inwardly groaned. Mr. Jordan is in the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Carol is behind him and she slaps him.

"Hey!"

"I told you not to do that, you giant cock-block!"

She smiled at us. "Don't worry, kids. We will get inside. You two take your time and continue."

And with that they entered. I made sure they were really gone before I ressumed what we were doing.

This time, though, I place my hands on her forearms while she wrapped her arms around my back. She stays on her tip toes and leans up. I bent down and kiss her softly. It is a gentle kiss, not totally overwhelming. I want her to feel comfortable. After a few moments she sightly parted her lips, deepening the kiss and letting me explore her mouth with my tongue.

We pull back only when the need to breath is too great for us. She looks into my eyes and I can see the love within her beautiful eyes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I doubt that Hal will be upset."

"Why not?" I say and take her hand. We enter her house and I can see another talk with Mr. Jordan. Well, now I don't really care. All that matters for me now is that I have Aya. She is all that matters.

* * *

 _Wow, I did an AU story. Do you like it? I hope you do. Some opinions and/or advice? Do you want more chapters? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. Love, choices and mistakes

_I am back. Yay, I became better at stories with every passing day. I decided to make more chapters. By the way, thank you for reviewing, Alphagirlsupreme. Anyway, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

(Aya's house)

Razer's POV.

I stayed at Aya for dinner. She was right, Mr. Jordan hasn't been upset. We finished the dinner pretty late, around 10 p.m., because we talked a lot. Mr. Jordan offered himself to take me home with his car but I declined. I know that there is another long discussion with him and the longer I postpone, the better I can prepare for it. Anyway, because of that Aya insisted I should stay here over night. I talked to my parents and they agreed. Mr. Jordan did let me stay into the guest room. With a condition: no nocturnal visits from either of us. Well, no that Aya cared about that rule. After a few minutes, when she considered her adoptive parents were spleeping, or doing whatever they were doing, I really don't care to know, she came to my room. I was only in my pants and she wore a white nightgown unly up her tighs.

I heard the door opening and turned around to see Aya standing there. I blush observing her clothes. She also blushes and walks towards me.

"Aya?"

"I... I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I stay here a while?"

"Well... you can stay but..."

"You don't have to worry about Hal finding out. I am accustomed to wake up early. I can leave before he..."

"Okay, okay. Come." I say while lifting the blankets.

She comes, her cheeks lush. She lies down and I let her rest her head on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead and she smiles.

"Good night, Razer."

"Good night, Aya."

I kiss her forehead again and close my eyes, content with being with her.

"Aya?"

"Mmm-yes?"

"I... I love you."

"I love you too, Razer."

(In the morning, around 4:30 a.m.)

Aya's POV.

I wake up with the feeling of someone else near me. That is strange, isn't it? Anyway, I have had a beautiful dream last night: Razer told me he loves me. I hope he will tell me this soon.

I turn around and put my hand on the bed but I feel warm skin instead. I open my eyes to see Razer on the bed next to me. He looks so peaceful and calm and relaxed. My eyes grew wide as I remember he actually did tell me he loves me. I smile and yawn. It's too early. For the first time in my life I don't want to wake up. But I have to.

I get down slowly from the bed. I put my feet on the floor, trying not to make noise. I don't want to wake him up. Not yet. Unfortunately, the floor isn't in concordance with my plans. It makes a soft noise, it creaks under my weight. I hope Razer didn't hear it. I try to make a few more steps forward when I hear another more creaks. I feel someone's arms around me.

Razer's POV.

I hear creaks and I know my love woke up. I see her on the floor wanting to leave. I got up from bed and the floor creaks again. I see Aya tensing up. I snake my arms around her and she tens up again.

"Razer..."

"Yes, Aya?" I ask, nuzzling her neck.

"I... I should go..."

"What time is?"

She turns her head to look at the watch.

"4:30 in the morning."

"Too early to be up. Get back to bed, Aya." I say and kiss her neck softly. She moans.

"I will, but in my room."

"Why?"

She moans softly again as I continue to kiss her neck. "Because... Hal doesn't have to know I stayed here..."

I continued tu nuzzle her neck while she was talking. "Don't worry about him, Aya."

"Razer... you should go to your house."

"And why is that? I thought you enjoy my presence."

"I do... But you should get ready for school..."

I smile and place light butterfly kisses upon her neck. "Actually, I don't have to."

"I do... mmm... not... um... understand. Mmm... Why not?" She says between soft moans as my lips trail lazily on her neck.

"Today is our day off, Aya."

"Day off?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot about what?"

I chuckle against her hair. "So you did. Today we don't have to go school."

"Why not?"

I continue to place tender kisses on her neck. "Due to the exams of the ones from the fourth grade. We have a day off."

"But... I did forget."

She is so cute! "So are you going to get back to bed now?"

"But what about Hal and Carol?"

I nuzzle her neck again. "They will leave soon, love. They have to be there ready in order to..."

She laughs softly. "Alright, you conviced me."

She turns around and kisses me. Her soft lips press against mine and I wrap my arms around her. I do hope Mr. Jordan won't find out or I am dead.

We got back to bed, she staying near the window. She pressed her back agains me and I put my arms around her. She sighs and gives another of her soft moans as I kiss her neck again.

Two hours later we were almost asleep. I move my hand up and down her arm in a slow caress as she moans softly. I leave a trail of light kisses on her neck.

"Razer?"

"Shhh. Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"An engine. From a car. They left."

She turns around in my embrace. "Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

After a few minutes of silence I spoke:

"Aya, I was..."

"Razer..."

We both spoke in the same time without aknowlegning that the other started to speak.

She was the one who continued. Well, in a way.

"You were... um... starting to say something. I do apologize for interrupting you. Please, continue."

"No, it's okay. You can say it first, please."

I see her nodding. "Razer, I wanted to tell you... that I do love you."

A big, very very big, goofy grin put itself on my face. "I love you too, my Aya."

"Yours? I belong to you?"

"Well, yes and no."

She frowns. "I do not understand. Please, clarify."

"Well, we are lovers so, in a way, yes, you are mine. But, as a living being, as a human, as a person, you don't belong to anyone only to yourself."

"Oh... I see."

I see her smiling and something in the look she gives me makes me realize she has something in her mind.

"Razer, does it mean you are mine as well?"

'"Um... yeah."

She kisses me quickly and let go way too quickly before I could have reacted. Two can play this game, I decided and cupped her chin. I kiss her slowly, agonizing slow. She wants more. I grin against her lips as she opens them, seeking more. Not so easy, love.

I withdraw from her and she gives a frustrated sigh.

"Razer!"

"You started it."

"You're impossible!" She says while rolling her eyes. I am proud to say she has learned that from me.

I kiss her to shut her up. Not that I don't like to hear her talking.

(A few hours later)

Ayas POV.

We stayed in bed a while and got up unly to take a shower, get changed and to eat something. I dressed in a light blue shirt and a white skirt. I put on the necklace I have from Razer and went to his temporary room. He has already put his shirt on, much to my discontent. Wait, what? Well, honestly, I kind of like to see him without his shirt on. He is very muscular. I shake my head. Clear your thoughts, Aya! Stop thinking like that!

He isn't aware I am here. Good. I sneak behing him and jump on his back. I caught him off guard. I can see him tensing up before regaining his composture and catching my legs to prevent me from falling. I wrap my arms around his neck and entwin my fingers on his chest. I kiss his ear and smile seeing goosebumps.

Razer's POV.

I put my shirt back on me and Aya came in. She doesn't think I know she is here. I want to see what she plans. Well, she did catch me off guard when she jumped literally on me. Actually, on my back. However, I regained my composture and caught her legs to prevent her from eventually letting me way. She wrap her arms around my neck and entwin her fingers on my chest. I shiver when she kiss my ear and I can feel her smiling against my neck. A small and soft laugh escapes her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"Goosebumps."

"Er... what?"

"You... have goosebumps, on your neck."

Oh my God. Really? Than was all? Well, she is actually pretty cute when she does that. But she isn't the only one who can actually do that. I caress her legs and feel how my touch is rising goosebumps.

"I am not the only one." I teased her.

She sighs and hugs me even more tightly. "It was just a joke."

Great. I hope I didn't upset her again. "Aya..."

"Do you like it when I kiss you?" She asks me shyly, fear in her voice. I let a little laugh to escape me.

"Of course I do."

I feel her smiling as she kiss my neck. I turn around and keep my hands on her legs, to keep her here.

"Razer?"

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Just... Hold on tight."

"Why?"

"You will see."

And with that I start walking. She gasped but relaxed soon enough. I carry her through the hallway and into the living room where I stop in front of the couch.

"You can let go now, Aya."

"Huh? You have already stopped?"

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you, love."

She lets go and lands exactly on the couch. I partially managed to turn around when she grasps my shirt, making me fall near her onto the couch.

"You better stay here than up!"

"Yes, m'am." I tease. She doesn't seem in the mood for jokes because I see her frowning. Before a smile put itself on her lips.

"That's better." I say, pulling her closer to me.

"How so?"

"You look better with a smile on your lips. I hate to see you crying, or upset, or mad , or sad, or... mmm..."

She interrupted me by pressing her lips against mine. I respond passionately and kiss back. She gives a soft moan when I massage her back.

I hear a car stopping and the front door soon enough. I break the kiss and turn the TV on, hoping that Mr. and Mrs. Jordan won't find out. Both me and Aya look towards the clock. Almost 2 p.m. . Great. We were almost caught. Unfortunately, I forgot to take my left arm which was around her body. And I forgot to remove the pink lip gloss that I received from her on my lower lip while we were making out.

Her parents came in and to their astonishment, I assume, they found me here.

"Um... Hello." I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Hi." Says Carol.

Mr. Jordan only frowen and nodded. I gulp and follow his look with my eyes. He is looking at the hand I have around Aya. He raises an eyebrow and I quickly try to take my arm away. Until Aya glared at me.

"It doesn't bother me." She simply said. I let it there without a comment and Mr. Jordan nods and leave.

Carol approaches us with a small smile.

"Trying to do new things or forgetting something?" She asks me.

"Um... I do not understand." I respond.

She giggles. "You have something on your lower lip. It is matching Aya's."

My eyes grow wide. "Oh my God!" I say and rub my lower lip. I see the lip gloss on my hand and blush.

"You're lucky Hal hasn't seen it yet."

"You tell me."

I hear Aya giggling. I pull her closer to me. "I do not think that seeing me dead would be funny."

Aya rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't do something like that. It was merely a kiss."

"No dad considers this when it comes to his daughter. You have to be careful. And no shenanigans yet, do you hear me?"

She can be worse than Mr. Jordan. And I thought this was impossible. "Y-yeah. No shenanigans. I got it." I say.

Aya looks at me with wide, curious eyes.

"Good." I hear Carol saying. "You are a good boy, Razer."

I nod, looking in Aya's piercing eyes. I lean down as she leans up and only Carol clearing her throat brought us back to reality.

"Um... Sorry." We both say at the same time.

She doesn't say anything and leave. I let out I breath I didn't know I was holding and give Aya a quick peck on her cheek.

"I should go home. Probably my family is worried."

"Good idea." She agreed.

I get up and she catchs my hand. I turn around and she kisses me. I respond passionately but break the kiss too soon for our tastes.

"Bye, Aya! See ya tomorrow at school."

"Bye!" She whispers and I leave.

(The next day)

Aya's POV.

I woke up as usual. Hal and Carol left like yesterday but I decided to walk instead of going with them. I wanted to give them some privacy. I called Razer and he told me that he will stop by my place to go together at school. I got ready, eager to see him. I dressed in a green shirt that showed a part of my cleavage, but no very big, a pair of white shorts, light green shoes and white fingerless gloves. I find his jacket in my room, I believe he left it here yesterday, and I put on. It's a bit bigger for me but I suppose it is made for his muscles. I caught my hair in a braid on my left side and got out exactly when he showed up.

"Hey." He says. He wears a black shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

"Hello."

"Aya? Where did you find my jacket? I searched it all morning."

"You... um, left it in my room yesterday. I found it and planned to give it back to you when we meet."

I start to get out from it, with my cheeks colored as red as his jacket, but he stops me putting his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay. You can keep it."

"Are you serious?"

'Yes. It looks anyway better on you than it does on me."

I blush even harder and smile. "Thank you." I say and wrap my arms around his torso.

"You are welcomed. Now let's go."

I nod and we leave, hand in hand.

Razer's POV.

I cannot believe it happened. Everything was so quick. I barely have had time to react and she already pushed me away. The car hit her full force and she collapsed on the pavement. The car disappears after a corner. It is Atros's car. But it wasn't him the driver. He wasn't even in it. I would recognize that girl with raven hair for a couples of miles. I go to Aya. In a way I know that the hit was for her not for me. But I could have been also a victim. It didn't matter for Bleez as long as Aya was hurt and maybe dead.

"Aya? Aya, can you hear me?"

She opens her eyes. "Razer..." she coughs and I can see blood falling from her mouth. Internally bleeding. Great! Exactly what she needed.

"Everything will be okay, Aya." I say, hopeful, and pick her up bridal style. I put her on a nearby bench and took my phone. I call 911 for the ambulance. The doctors come in a few minutes and take Aya into the ambulance. She is passed out.

"Will she be alright?" I ask, tears down my cheeks. A doctor, a woman, looks at me with simpaty.

"I don't know, kid. I don't want to gives you false hopes by telling you she will. I have to make sure and take her to the hospital. You called 911 in time so I think she has a chance."

"Please, save her!" I begged, crying. I don't care what the doctors think about me. I care about Aya and I want her to live. I cannot live without her. I cannot.

"I will do my best, kid." She says and leaves with the ambulance. I followed it, running as fast as I could in that moments and it was a matter of minutes to reach the hospital. When I arrived I was panting. I took a deep breath as the doctors took Aya into the hospital. I entered after them and was ready to enter in the ward they brought Aya when Sayd stopped me.

"Are you a member of her family?"

"No. I am... her... boyfriend." I answer, still panting.

"Then you cannot get in. Not yet. I have to take care of her. I could take a few hours or more. I don't know exactly. Only after that you will be able to enter."

"But..."

"These are the rules, child."

"Sayd, please..."

She seems surprised to hear me calling her by her name.

"I am sorry. Call her family. I will give you her stuffs but this is the only thing I can do for you. I am sorry."

The doctors from the ambulance return with her bag and phone. I take them and sit on a chair. I use her phone to call Mr. Jordan. He answers.

"Aya? What happened? Why aren't you at school?"

"It's Razer... I..."

"Kid? Wh-what happened to her?"

"She... she was hit... by a car. I saw the... person... the driver."

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"We will be there quickly."

I hung up and I started crying again. Both Hal and Carol came in several minutes. Their eyes grew wide seeing me crying.

"Kid..." started Hal. "It was not your fault."

I glare at him. "Yes, it was. I should have been more careful. But I was not. And she could die because of me. I am a curse. To Ilana and now to Aya."

Hal amost yelled. "You are not a curse, kid. You did your best. You saved Aya twice until now: the first time with the fire and the second time now. You called 911 in time."

Carol's voice was as soft as ever. "Hal is right. No one is a bless more than you, Razer. I don't even want to think what would have happened if you haven't been there. Aya is really lucky to have someone like you."

I nod, still unsure. Yet I am gratified they don't blame me when I do it. "Th-thank you."

(A while later)

Several hours have passed. Sayd came a few minutes ago to tell us that Aya will survive but she has to stay a while at the hospital. A couple of days. Speaking of, she is still passed out due to the force with which she has been hit. I'm going to kill Bleez! Anyway, Carol adviced me to go home. Both her and Hal told me they will call if something happens with Aya. If she wakes up. But I haven't left. I cannot leave her. I wait into the hallway while Hal went to bring us some coffe and something to eat. I usually wouldn't have accepted him to spend for me but now... I don't have any other choice. Well, I could go home to eat but I cannot afford to miss Aya waking up.

"Kid? Here."

"Thank you." I say and take the food and the coffe. I drink it in a few minutes, faster than Hal and Carol.

"Take it easy. You already have enough energy, kid." Tried Hal to joke but it fell on deaf ears.

Carol put her hand on my shoulder. "You shoud go home and rest, Razer."

"I don't need to rest. I'll stay here!" Aya was right. I really am stubborn.

"Razer, we know you are worried and believe me, Aya also knows. Both me and Hal are as well, but not only for her. You hurt yourself refusing to go home. You cannot stay here until she wakes up. Sayd told us it could take hours or even days."

"I said I will stay! I will be fine. I am accustomed with the lack of sleep."

"Razer..."

"Let him be, Carol. He won't listen to you. He is too stubborn in his attempt at showing us how much he cares about Aya to actually care about himself."

I sigh. "Look, all I want is to be near Aya. You two can tell anything you wish but I won't leave."

They sigh, defeated. Hal goes to talk to Sayd again.

(The next day, 3 p.m.)

Razer's POV.

Aya still didn't wake up. I left this morning, after Hal and Carol told me for the nth time, I assume, and ushered me out, in order to take a shower and get changed. After that I returned in such a hurry that I startled a few persons. Not that I actually care. When I arrived Aya was still passed out. It will take a while. I am dressed in a white shirt, the same blue jeans from yestersay and black boots. Sayd gave me my jacket which was resting on a chair from the hallway before I take it and put it on me.

I slept only one or two hours last night. Carol and Hal slept more than me. I still don't get how they tell me to go home when they see how I want to stay. Well, Carol stopped after I returned this morning.

Fortunately, Aya's status was getting better and there was a big chance for her to wake up soon.

Aya's POV.

I see a car. Bleez is the driver. Me and Razer are on the pavement, trying to cross on the other side. Bleez doesn't stop. It is not her first attempt at killing me. I put myself in front of the car and it hits me. Ouch, it does hurt. I collapse and I barely can see. My vision is blurry but I can here Razer talking to me. I feel a strange taste in my mouth. Blood. Internal bleeding. Razer's eyes grow wide. He probably see the blood. He lifts me up bridal style and gently places me on a nearby bench. The last thing I remember is him calling 911 and then nothing.

I wake up with a headache and a strange feeling. I look around me to see monitors. I am in a ward. The door opens and a doctor comes in. I can recognize her as Sayd. She smiles at me.

"As I predicted." She says before getting out.

Soon, the door opens again but this time it isn't Sayd who comes in. My vision is blurry but I can see the one Iove with every bit of my soul.

"Razer..."

"Shhh. It's okay, Aya. Everything is okay."

Razer's POV.

Sayd entered to see hw Aya is. I hear her muttering something before she got out. I am the only person there. Carol left to take a shower and get changed and Hal went to buy some food and coffes.

Sayd got out with a big smile across her face. She approachs me. "She is up. You can go in."

That was everything I wanted to know. I open the door and enter. Aya's eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Razer..."

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything is okay." I say while approaching her. "Are you alright?"

"Just confused. And with a blurry vision."

"You did manage to scare me, Aya. For a second on that pavement I did think I lost you."

"You once told me you will always come back to me. I will do the same for you."

I smile. Despite her injuries because of me she is still happy and will return to me no matter what.

Something tells me to push her away in order to prevent her for being hurt again. I don't want her to suffer. But I wonder, if I do that, if I break her heart, it won't be the same or even worse? Won't she be hurt?

"Razer? Is something on your mind?"

I made a decision. "No. Everything is alright." I cannot live without her. I will protect her no matter what. "I love you, Aya! I am so lucky to have someone like you with me."

A smile places itself on her lips. "And I love you, Razer! I don't see my life without you."

I bent down and kiss her forehead. She closes her eyes.

Hal enters and destroy our moment. "Aya! You okay?"

I retract and she blushes. 'Yes. I feel better now."

"It's good to hear that. Carol should return in every moment. She went home to change."

Aya nods. I guess she is tired. "You should rest, Aya." I say before I could have thought.

Hal snorted. "Look who gives that kind of advice. You shouldn't tell her that when you didn't rest at all!"

Was he always that annoying? I shake my head and I hear Aya giggling.

"I will rest now." Both of us say at the same time. Hal rolled his eyes.

"If Razer stays with me here." Continues Aya. I feel myself blushing as Hal's eyes grow wide.

"Absolutly not!" He says.

Aya crossed her arms over her chest. Another of my habits thay she took. I am proud of her.

"We are in a hospital, Hal. Nothing can happen between them here." Says Carol who is right behind Hal. "Remember what we talked, Razer! I can be worse than Hal."

I gulp and nod as Aya makes room for me in her bed. I lied down and she made herself comfortable with her head on my chest. I kiss her on the top of her head and close my eyes. Hal and Carol leave, leaving us some privacy. Not that you can be too intimate with someone in a hospital. I kiss Aya's forehead again and fall asleep.

(The next day)

I don't know how, but Aya did manage to convince go to school. I promised I will take care of her lessons. Oh, yeah, I remember. She used the ultimate puppy-dog-eyes on me and her 'pleaseplasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease' and a very happy squeal when I agreed. Really, how could I say 'no' to her when she does that with me?

Anyway, I am my third class (I missed the first one and half of the second), the physical education, with coach Kilowog. He isn't so bad if you do as he says without a comment and if you don't complain and question what he says and, okay, he is bad. Especially because he prefere all of us to have discipline and listen every single order.

However, we changed into our equipment and are curently waiting for him inside the gym. The equipments are black and green t-shirts and shorts. Funny, isn't it?

Bleez approaches me with a grin on her face.

"I heard that Aya is in hospital. Is it true?"

"Why are you intersted?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to know if she is alright."

"Like you do care about her."

"I really do when she threatens my teritory. That freak is..."

"Wait, what?" I cut her off. "Freak? FREAK? Aya is not a FREAK! She is the best person I've ever met and don't you dare calling her like that ever! Did you get me?" I yelled. All the students are looking at us but I don't care. "Don't ever try to mess up with me!"

"Keep it down, will you? I don't get what you see in her. I am more beautiful than her, I am better than her at everything! I have more experience with boys than she has. Why did you choose her? I do hope she dies."

Big mistake!

I put my hands on her shoulders and slam her hard against the wall and she groans in pain. "So it was you! I knew it! You are not better than HER! You are NOTHING you said you are! You only wish to have all the attention. I do not care what you think about Aya."

Her eyes grow wide. "Razer..."

"SHUT UP! YOU DID THAT TO HER! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE AS I FIRST THOUGHT! YOU WANTED TO KILL HER! YOU WANT HER DEAD!

Her eyes grow even more weider. "Razer..."

"You didn't think I will figure it out, did you? If you ever dare to approach her or try to hurt her in any way, I will kill you! Did you understand me?"

The coach enters right when I was finishing my threat. "Poozer, let her go!"

"DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I yelled.

"Kid, enough!" Says Kilowog. But it's not enough.

"Don't mess with me, Bleez! Mark my words. If you ever think of hurting her again, you will be dead!"

I grab her by her collar and slam her back as hard as I could against the wall. She groans again in pain. I would have said and done more if Kilowog hasn't come to grab me by my t-shirt.

"I said to stop, Poozer!"

"I heard you well."

"Then what was your problem?"

"Other than her?" I ask, pointing to Bleez who is trying to get up. I know that Hal and Kilowog are friends and Kilowog does care about Aya.

"Yes."

"The fact that she tried to kill Aya. She was the driver."

His eyes grow wide. "Wh-what did you say?"

"What you heard..." I say, not in the mood to repeat the same thing over and over. I have had enough of the strange looks from my classmates. Especially from the Red Gang.

"You cannot be serious!"

"Well, I am. Didn't Mr. Jordan tell you about someone hitting Aya?"

"Yeah, he did. But it's impossible to be Bleez."

"Why?"

"Easy, Poozer. Chill out."

I growl and Bleez giggles. "What is so funny?"

"How you are arguing."

I growl again and turn around. I grab her collar and slam her against the wall again.

"If you don't shut up, I swear I will..."

Kilowog grabs me. "Leave her alone, Poozer."

He lifts me in the air. "Put me down."

Which he does. "Let me take care of her." He says and approaches her. He places his large hands on her shoulders and I can see her gulping. This is going to be fun.

"Why did you do it?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Don't test me, kid."

"It's simple: she's jealous." I respond. "Since I came here and me and Aya became friends, Bleez wanted nothing more than to get rid of Aya. And she did try. First with the fire and then with the car."

Bleez growls. "Yeah. And now what? Are you going to hit me or something, Razer?"

"No. But I want to know why. Why are you jealous on Aya? She has done nothing wrong to you."

"She threatened me."

"How could such a sweet and caring girl to threaten you?" I ask, pissed off.

"First, by caming to this High School last year. I was the most beautiful, the most popular, I was the best. I was the center of attention. All the boys would have died to go out on a date with me. But then she came. The smart, pretty, little girl. She, who had no idea what a date was, who had no experience, who was raised by Appa to become the smartest person."

"Just because someone is better than you doesn't mean you have to kill her." Says Kilowog.

"It is more than that. She didn't know to be mean, to hate someone. She wanted to be friend to anyone, even the ones from the Red Gang. All the boys kept their eyes on her and wanted to get out on a date with her. They were drooling after her and she was blind not to see that. And then you came, Razer. You were the only one who wasn't interested in any girl. Why do you think I wanted you in the Red Gang? And then Aya appeared again. She managed to drag you to her and..."

"Stop!" I order. "That wasn't a reason to try to kill her. Twice. You have a crush on my. Well, what me and Aya have isn't just a passing crush. It is love. There are plenty of boys in this world."

"You do not understand..."

"Oh, no. I do. Really. You wanted to be with me so much..."

"Are you stupid?" She screamed. "Look, it is more than what I told you. Have you ever wondered why Zox made you useless and weak? I take your silence as a 'yes'. He did it in order to find out if you are strong enough. He wanted to know for Atros if you were worth. If you were a good choice for our Gang. You proved him you are. Atros made you one of us. But you left. Atros wasn't too happy. He asked for ideas. I came with them. The fire. The 'car accident' in which Aya should have died. I have done it because he ordered me after I told him my ideas. He planned to make you angry, to make you hate everything just to enter again in our Gang."

"And of course you happily accepted because you considered you should take advantage of the fact I will be depressed and I will come to you."

"A small part of me wanyed that, yes. It was just a little benefit for me doing the dirty job."

I sigh. Kilowog let her go and I approach her. Boy, this is gonna like me. I punch her hard in her face leaving a bloody lip behind. "That is better." I say and I go to Atros. I pat him on his back and he turns around.

"What?"

"I have a payback to make." I say and punch him hard. His face now has a nasty big bruise on it.

He wanted to punch back but, fortunately, Kilowog came in time to grab him by his shirt.

"We are going to the principal." He says and grabs Bleez too. "Are you coming or not, kid?" He asks.

"Um... me?"

"Who else?"

(Into the principal's office)

"So..." started Appa. "You tried to kill our best student. Twice. For revenge."

"Something like that." I answer without thinking. Appa raised an eyebrow and I feel myself blushing. "Sorry."

(A few hours later, at the hospital)

Appa punished Bleez and Atros. And by that I mean that they were expelled. I am still startled that Bleez has a crush on me. Well, I will get over. She will as well. I hope without much harm.

Anyway, I went to visit Aya. She has to stay in the hospital one week and then she will be able to go home. I enter at the same thime Carol and Hal got out. I got there later than thet did because my parents wanted to make sure I am okay. And Iolande kept me to talk to her about what happened for more than a hour. I was free to go only when her best friend, Ghiata, called her.

However, when I entered I was greeted like this:

"Why have you done that?"

"Glad to see you too, love."

Aya rolled her eyes. I should stop doing that when I am with her.

Aya's POV.

Hal and Carol are telling me aboit what Razer has done today at school for me. I cannot believe it. They got out and he enters.

"Why have you done that?" I ask him. I am not mad at him but I want to know. I didn't ask him to do so.

"Glad to see you too, love." Does he really have to be like that? How could I try to be upset when he behaves like this. I roll my eyes trying to ignore his questioning glare. I really have to stop using his habits.

Razer's POV.

"Look, I wanted only to protect you. I made sure to teach them a lesson they won't forget."

She sighs. "Razer... There was no need to use violence."

"She hurt you, Aya. She did it on purpose."

"I... I know. Carol and Hal told me."

I sigh and approach her bed. "How do you feel, Aya?"

"I am getting better with every passing day."

"I am sure you are. Um... hey, do you mind if I do my homeworks here? I haven't had time for them at home because of my parents and Iolande and..."

Her giggles cut me off. "Of course you can. May I take a look over what you did today? I want to..."

"Do you have to ask?"

I wanted to take a chair but she stopped me.

"Wait. You can stay in my bed."

"It's okay. I don't want to bother you or something."

"You won't." She says with a small smile. "Plus, it isn't the first time we share a bed."

I see her blushing and I feel my cheeks doing the same. "Y-ye-yeah." And with that I sit in her bed and start writing.

After a while in which she read the lessons from my notebooks and I wrote, both of us being quiet, she broke the silence.

"Razer?"

"Yeah?" I answer with my head buried in a notebook.

"Am I a burden for you?"

I suddently stop writing and look at her in shock. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, since we met you have been so caring towards myself and you saved from that fire and from the car accident. I... I thought... you..."

"Aya! You are not a burden for me. Or for no one. I've been caring because I wanted to keep you safe, I saved you because I wanted, and still want, to protect you. You are not a burden, Aya. Please, stop that kind of thoughts. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

I see her nodding with a small smile across her lips. "Razer..."

"Shhh..." I say and get closer to her. I bent down and kiss her softly. "I love you..." I manage to say against her lips between hungry kisses.

"I love... you... mmm... too." She answers. Okay, she is much more cuter than me when she mumbles.

We continue to make out for the next minutes before a nurse came in. I had one of my hands on the back of her head and the other on her leg, caressing softly. I *ahem* lifted her medical dress a bit and I let my hand travel to her thigh. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and she was ready to pull me over her when the door opened. The nurse gasped when she saw us. I jumped from the bed and almost bumped into a table. Aya has her cheeks red as my jacket is and I am sure I have them the same. The nurse looks at both of us with a pink color on her face. She is pretty, she has green eyes, but not as beautiful as Aya's, and brown hair.

"So-sorry. I thought you were... doing homeworks."

"We were." Says Aya. "I... um... I was..."

The nurse sighs. "Hey, it's okay. I... I kind of know this feeling. Hormones and attraction and everyting. Believe it or not, I've been through it when I was like you."

I give a nervous chuckle. "Please, don't tell her parents what we were doing... or... where I had my hand. I could die if Mr. Jordan finds out." I say and gulp the laat words.

"I won't tell. But, please, refrain from doing that here. Next time it could be anybody else."

We nod, embarrassed. She sighs. "I brought you new clothes, Miss."

"Thank you."

"Um... you should change and your boyfriend here to come with me."

"Where?"

"Do you want to stay here while she changes her clothes."

"Yes." My eyes grow wide. Sometimes I should check the connection my mouth has with my brain and to set it up. "I mean no. I mean..."

The nurse rolls her eyes. "Come!" She orders.

I follow her and give Aya a sheepish smile.

When I get back in, after Aya told me to do so, I found her in a grey shirt with a pink heart on it, and revealing a small part of her chest, and a green knee-lenght dress.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful." I answer, looking at her from head to toe. She is really stunning. The nurse, I found out her name's Abby, clears her throat.

"Close your mouth, boy. You are drooling."

I blush again. Aya smiles at me.

"Do you like them, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your parents told me to give them to you. I should go. Be careful, okay?"

I nod and she leaves. I sigh and Aya approaches me. I really should hold my hormones in check. She drags herself closer to me and kisses me.

"Aya... we... mmm... cannot do... this." I mumble, trying to speak.

She breaks a kiss with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you weren't so scared."

"I am not. But I don't want to die."

"You won't. We are just kissing."

Okat, I give up. She is way too good at it. I pick her up bridal style and gently place her on bed. She throws my books and notebooks away and lie down, motionless. I bent down and kiss her passionately. She wrap her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. I happily oblige and she moans into my mouth when I gently rub her ribcage. I move my mouth to her cheek and neck. She moans again as I nibble at her pulse point. She masages my shoulders as well as she can. I nibble on her earlobe, making her gasp and moan.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

I have never imagined her in such state of discomposture. She does like it. "You sure? You seem distracted."

She frowns. "I. Am. Fine." She answers, putting emphasis on every word.

"Aya..."

"Razer, please, don't stop."

"Someone is eager to experience more?" I tease her.

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Razer!"

I chuckle. I do like teasing her.

She wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her. She kisses me hungrily, desperately. Well, of course I try to respond with equal passion. The key word being 'try'. She pulles back and gives me a sweet kiss on my nose. I guess she also enjoys teasing me.

Aya smiles softly and tries to back up from me. Again the word key is 'try'. I chuckle and grasp her shoulder to keep her in place. My other hand I place on her knee and caress it softly, lifting her skirt inch by inch. She moans and kisses me again. I hear footstep. Someone is approaching her ward. I break the kiss.

"Razer..."

"Shhh. There is someone at the door."

I sit up from her and she tries to make herself not to look like an almost ravished girl. I grab some things from the floor exactly when the door is opened.

I let out a breath of relief when I see Sayd. She looks in the room and sees the mess we have done there. The sheets are wrinkled, books, notebooks, pens, sheets of paper and my bag resting on the floor and me and Aya, both with innocente looks on our faces. Unfortunately, Aya's hair is a bit too ravished.

Sayd raises a questionable eyebrow. "There was a war or something here?" She asks.

I am the first to regain the lost composture. "Well, something like that. I... um... tripped and ravished her bed and our things."

"Ye-yeah. He tripped." Aya 'confirmed' my so-called tripping.

Sayd makes an 'aha' face yet she doesn't seem convinced. I hope she didn't see through our lie because I will be so dead. I know she and Hal are good friends.

"Be careful next time. I stopped by only to see how Aya is."

"I am better, thank you."

"I'm glad. As I said, be careful next time. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She says and at the last part winked at us. Both me and Aya blushed. "Bye!" She says and leaves.

I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. "Damn it! She was so close!"

"Why not letting all the hospital to find out?" Asks a sarcastically Aya.

"It's that an option, too?" I try to joke but if falls on deaf ears.

"Razer... We were close to be caught."

"Yeah. Maybe we should listen to Abby and refrain from making out."

"At least restrain from making out as we have done. We should be more subtle."

I raise an eyebrow. "Subtle?"

She nods and yawns at the same time. I thought cats and dogs yawning are cute but she is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"You are tired?"

"Yes."

I look at the clock. 8:30 p.m. . "I should go then. Hal and Carol will be here soon soo..."

"Wait. Could you... could you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Um... sure. As long as I can go home."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." I say and climb next to her in bed. She rests her head on my chest, my left hand on her back, caressing it, my other hand and her left one entwining fingers. I kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes. "Good night, Aya."

"Good night... my Razer."

I wake up an hour later with her head still on my chest, us reathing in unison, our breaths the only sound in the room. I caress her back and she moans and turns around. The door opens and Hal and Carol come in. I make them a sign to show them Aya is asleep and they nod.

I managed to get out from her bed without waking her up.

"Everything okay, kid?" Asks Hal.

"Um... Yeah. I'm just a bit tired. I should go home."

Hal nods and Carol looks at me with a skeptical look. I gulp and take my things from the floor.

"What happened here? A hurricane?" Asks Carol.

"N-no. I tripped while Aya was... to bathroom and all these fell. I haven't had time to clean the mess. I apologize."

"It's okay, kid." Answers Hal. "I hope you haven't done anything."

I turn around to take a few sheets of paper and 3 pens and in order for them not to see me blushing. "No. We only talked and studied."

I occupied myself with putting the sheets and pens into my bag until I felt I wasn't blushing any longer. I turn around to see them glaring at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." They answer at the very same time. I raise an eyebrow but kept my mouth shut.

I finish getting my things and get up. I look at Aya and then at Hal and Carol.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan!"

"Bye, kid!" They say at the same time.

(Saturday morning)

Until now my days have been similar :go to school, do as many homeworks in your breaks to have more time to talk to Aya, go to Aya, talk to her, fall asleep an hour with her head on your chest, wake up, make out with her, do what you have from your homeworks and go home. Not everyday in the same order.

Last night I decided to stay with her overnight and talked to my parents and her parents. They agreed. Hal and Carol had finally some time to rest home. They stayed with Aya at hospital every night with very little rest.

I was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black boots. I took my shirt and boots off and climbed in bed next to Aya. She wore a knee-lenght, green nightgown that revealed a part small part of her cleavage. Clear your thoughts, Razer! Focus! I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my back, preventing me from breaking the kiss and pulling back. I broke it when I had to breath. She rolled her eyes and turned around mumbling a whispered 'good night'. I put my hands on her shoulders and masaged them. I placed thender kisses on her neck and the back of her head until she gave up and moaned. She turned around and continued to kiss me. Well, until she was too tired to do something. She fell asleep in my arms, her head on my shoulder.

I woke up this morning with her hair lightly ticling my bared stomach. I run a hand through her silky tendrils and she opens her eyes.

"Good morning, Razer."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah... What time is?"

"4:30 a.m."

"So early?" She complains.

"Yeah... Sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay."

"Get back to sleep."

I yawned. "I am not tired."

I pull her closer to me as she one of her knees comes to rest between mine. She kisses me hungrily, demanding and I smile against her lips.

Aya's POV.

I woke up with Razer running his hand through my tendrils. I cannot believe he is still here. He does care about me. I thought he would leave before I wake up. I open my eyes and stare at his hansome face. He also smiles and I say:

"Good morning, Razer." Well, of course it is good if he is here, with me.

He responds and apologizes for waking me up. He is so sweet! He advices me to get back to sleep after I complained about the early hour. But I am not tired. I prefere to stay awake in his arms than to sleep.

I kiss him hungrily, demanding, wanting, needing his attention. He doesn't seem to want anything else than my own attention. One of my knees rests between his. I feel him smiling and that makes me to wrap my arms around his neck, one hand on his scalp and the other on his shoulder where my nails dig in but not hard enough to leave marks, I hope.

Razer's POV.

Aya's nails dig into my shoulder. I hope she won't leave marks. I run my left hand throuh her hair and I let my other hand to travel down her body. I caress her leg, raising goosebumps where my touch stopped, and lifting her dress. I slid my hand under her dress and she moans into my mouth. I let my hand flirt with her waist and then try to undo her bra. I have no idea where has it come from. She moans and pulls back. She is breathing hard.

"Razer..."

"Aya, I... I did something wrong?"

She takes a deep breath. "We cannot do this. Not here. Not now. I... I don't think I'am ready, Razer. I am sorry."

I withdraw my hand from her. "Aya, it's okay. Trust me, it's okay. You don't have to do anything you are not willing to."

"I thought you... you would want to..."

"Hey! I can wait until you are ready. I won't push you. Just take your time, okay?"

She nods with a small smile on her lips. "Thank you." She says and lies down. "I do not want to hurry up."

"It's okay." I say again and lie next to her.

She makes comfortable with her head on my chest after giving me a quick peck on my chest.

"Thank you..."

Aya's POV.

I really thought Razer would want to be more intimate with me. I am glad he is willing to wait for me. I fall asleep draped across his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. I love him so much!

(Next day, in the morning)

Razer's POV.

Aya can finally go home. I am here to accompany her. Hal and Carol are talking to Sayd and I wait for Aya to get dressed.

"Razer, you can come in now."

Well, it didn't take too long. I enter, carefully, and I see her smiling. She wears a green dress with a black heart on it, white shoes and the necklace from me.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful. But something is missing."

"What?"

I smile and took my jacket off. I put it around her shoulders and she dresses in it.

"I told you this is yours now."

"Thank you." She says and wraps her arms around me.

I kiss her forehead and pull back. I take her bag and put it over my shoulder. "Let's go."

She nods and we leave, hand in hand.

* * *

 _So, this is all. I wanted to make it longer but I gave up when I lost in 2 seconds what I have been writing for 30 minutes._ _*crying like a little child* Why? Why did that happen to me?_

 _Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. I wrote it from my phone because my computer isn't working as it has to. I don't have how to see what isn't correct and I don't like using 'Google translate'._

 _I use 'shirt' as 't-shirt'._

 _Anyway, I hope you like it. It's the first time when I write so much about making out and everything I wrote there. It wasn't even in my plan. I just did it when I felt it. Tell me what you think. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Read and review please._


	3. The voice of heart

_I'm back. I hope you liked my last chapter. So enjoy it._

 _I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer's POV.

Summer holiday. Finally. I am so happy. Me and Aya finished with the best results. She was so happy.

Anyway, now we need to focus more on school than on the other but who cares as long as it's holiday?

Well, she allowed me to stop by her whenever I wish to. And that is what I do. In a way. It's been more than a week since it's holiday and I asked Aya to go out on a date with me. Of course she accepted. We are going to a movie tonight.

I arrive at her house around 7 p.m. and knock. I gulp when I see who opened the door. Hal.

"Hey, kid."

'Hello, Mr. Jordan."

"You know the rule, don't you? Bring Aya home before eleven. If you do so at your next dates maybe, just maybe, I will change the hour."

I nod. I can understand why he is worried. But it's not as I am going to do something to her without her accepting.

"Do you want to come in? Aya will be ready in a few minutes."

I nod again and enter.

Aya's POV.

I am in my room with Carol who makeup me. She has just finished aplling the lipstick.

"Here. You look wonderful, honey."

"Thank you." I say, blushing. I look at myself in the mirror. I used blue eyeshadow, black mascara and pink, almost red lipstick.

"Do you think he will like how I look."

"No. I don't think. I know it. You are beautiful, Aya, and who doesn't see this is either stupid or blind."

I blush again. I do hope he will tell me something about how I look. Anyway, I get up and go upstairs, with Carol behind me. I see Hal talking to Razer. He wears a dark blue shirt, black jeans and black boots. He smiles at me and I cannot help but return the expression. My choose to wear his jacket over my dress.

Razer's POV.

I listened, not very carefully, to Hal who was saying something about regret if I hurt Aya. Like I'm going to do this! I see Aya. She wears a white dress, a white pair of shoes with 5-7 inchs heels, a cute pink bracelat with a red heart, two red heart-shaped earrings, the necklace from me and over her dress she has my jacket in which she looks so cute. I smile and she returns the expression. Carol is behind her. She wears a pink shirt, blue jeans and red shoes.

"I hope you didn't scare him, Hal! He should be able to walk." She tells to her husband.

"Nah, he's okay. I haven't had enough time."

Both me, Aya and Carol roll our eyes.

"Hi." Greets me a very shy Aya.

"Hey. Wow, you look wonderful."

"Thank you. You also look wonderful."

I laugh and take her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

We leave and go to the cinema.

Aya's POV.

The movie was interesting. I enjoyed it. I also enjoyed my time with Razer. I have to tell him something very important. But I am too scared. What if he won't accept? What if he will find someone else?

I shake my head. Clear your thoughts, Aya!

My gesture seems to attracted his attention.

"You okay?"

"Ye-yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Um... the movie. Did you like it?"

Razer's POV.

I know she lied to me. I know her and I know there is something else inside her head. But I don't know what. I decided to play along with the movie excuse.

"Yeah, it was a good movie."

She seems lost in thoughts and doesn't answer me.

After a while, I broke the silence. We were near her house.

"Aya? What it's in your mind? You have been quiet for all this evening."

"I apologize, Razer. It's just... It's... I have a confession to make."

She takes a deep breath and I let her take her time.

"Razer... I am sorry."

"What for?" I ask, confused.

"Well, I won't be home until August. I... Hal, Carol and myself leave to Europe next week. We will stay until August. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I haven't had the courage to..."

"Aya, it's okay. Well, not totally okay, but you got the idea. I don't have to apologize. They are your family and I wouldn't expect, or want, you to choose me over them."

I see her smiling. "I... I thought you won't be willing to accept this."

"Well, I am."

"Razer?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you promise not to fall in love with someone else."

I frown. "I cannot promise you such a thing, Aya."

She also frowns and her eyes grow wide with horror, fear and worry. "Wh-why not?"

"Because..." I say while taking her hand in mine. "I cannot give my heart to any girl as long as you have and keep it. And trust me, you will have it forever."

She smiles. "For a second I... mmm..."

I stop her from talking by turning her around and kissing her. After we pull away, only when we felt the need to breath, I tuck her hair behind her ear, letting my fingers to lightly touch her jaw. "I love you, Aya."

"And I love you." She says and kisses me again.

Unfortunately, I haven't seen we were already at her house. Hal got out and cleared his throat.

"Enough for this evening." He orders.

We pull apart. "Bye, Aya!"

"Bye!" She whispers and enters.

(One week later)

I and Iolande are at the airport. With Aya and her family.

"Bye, Aya! Take care of yourself." Says Iolande.

"I will. You take care of Razer."

I roll my eyes. "I can do that by myself, Aya."

She giggles and give me a quick peck on my lips. "I know. Bye, Razer!"

"Bye! Be careful."

She nods. "Don't forget what I asked you to do, Iolande."

I sigh. She really is impossible and stubborn. Well, actually, I am proud of her.

"I won't." Promises Iolande. "Your lover-boy here won't even think about another girl."

I groan. "You are a girl, Iolande."

"I am your sister."

"Step sister." I correct her.

"Are you done?" Asks Aya.

"Yeah."

"Good. I will miss you, guys."

"We will miss you too, Aya." I say.

Iolande elbowed me me. "Surely someone in every passing minute."

I blush as the girls giggle.

Hal put his hand on Aya's shoulder. "It's time to go now, kiddo. Don't worry, Razer. Me and Carol will take care of her and of any boy who dares to approach her."

They left.

(A few days later)

I wake up with a killing headache. What happened last night? I look around me to see my shirt on the floor, my phone on the table and everything else at its place. I rub my eyes. And I remember. I talked to Aya a few hours last night. Actually, I talked to her until 4 a.m. and I went to bed after that. I look to the clock. 11 a.m. . I usually wake up earlier and have energy but now all I want to do is to sleep. I try to sleep but to no avail as I hear giggles. Iolande and her friends. Great! Exactly what I needed!

I took a quick and cold shower and dresses quicly. I went downstairs, into the living room to find Iolande and Ghiata watching TV. Ghiata is around my age. She is a blue-eyed and brown-haired girl. Her hair is caught in a ponytail.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Teases Iolande. "I hope you slept well, Ray. I heard you talking to Aya last night. Where is she now, by the way."

"Morning. I did sleep well. Aya is in Paris."

Ghiata smiles. She wears a pink shirt, a dark violet skirt and pink shoes. She is a member, one of the first ones I heard, on the Pink Gang. Her aunt, Aga'po, is biology teacher and created the Gang. Anyway, they accept only girls. Pink and violet and sparkling things? You got it.

"Hello, Razer."

"Hi. Shouldn't you be out from this city with Aga'po or something?"

"We returned earlier than Aunt Aga'po predicted."

They left in the first day of holiday. Hal is Ghiata's favorite teacher.

However, I don't want to be near girls. I get ready to leave when:

"Where are you going, Ray?"

"To a walk. Bye!"

My next two weeks were like this: stay home, talk to Iolande and Ghiata, go to a walk, return home after talking to Aya, talk to Aya a few hpurs per night and so on. Boring? Only when I was with the girls. Intersting? When I was by myself in my room and talked to Aya on Skype or Facebook, when I walked and talked to Aya on phone, when I met a some classmates. Things like this. Until yesterday.

I was walking in Central Park. The Red Gang was there. Great! They were around someone and made jokes. I saw Bleez, who was wearing red, strapsless shirt, skin-tight black pants and red boots. Her hair was loosen. She moved a bit from my line of sight and I could see Ghiata. They were mean with her. I went to them and shoved Bleez aside. Veon tried to hit me but there is no match for my punches. I left him, Zox and Atros some bruises on their faces. Bleez stayed away. The boys left and Bleez raised an eyebrow at me as I talked to Ghiata. She gave me a peck on my cheek as a 'thank you'. Bleez laughed.

"You already forgot your pretty girl already? Or do you want more for fun."

"Don't test me, Bleez. I don't care you are a girl. I can beat you as I did with your friends."

She rolled her eyes and left.

I looked towards Ghiata. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me."

"It was nothing."

She gave me another peck and I took my time to observe her. She wore a violet dress with a black belt around her waist and pink shoes.

"That wasn't nothing. Let me thank you as I have to. Do you accept to take dinner to me tomorrow? As a thank you? At least this I can do for you. Please!"

I sigh. "Okay."

"Yay. Um... do you know where I live, don't you?"

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I went home without looking back. Aya sent me a message. She was ready to go to another plane and we won't talk until... well, tonight.

And here I am, going to Ghiata. Her parents are dead so she lives with her aunt. I ring the bell and Aga'po opens the door.

"Hello, Razer."

"Good evening, Mrs. Aga'po."

She sighs. "At school I am 'Mrs. Aga'po'. Here I am just 'Aga'po."

"Um... may I come in?"

"Yes."

I enter and she continues talking. "My niece is lucky you were there yesterday. I will always be grateful to you, Razer."

"You don't have to."

I look at her. She is around Hal's age but she is still beautiful. She wears a light pink shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Ghiata will come soon. Meanwhile, follow me."

I nod and try to go after her when:

"Razer! You came!" Squeled Ghiata happily. She wears a pink, knee-lenght dress and two heart-shaped pink earrings.

"Yeah."

She comes at me and kisses my cheek again. I take her gesture as another 'thank you'.

The dinner was nice. We made small talks about our future plans. Well, Ghiata's plans. I kept my mouth shut.

I thanked them and was ready to go when Ghiata stopped me.

"Wait. There is something else. Um... I am not too good at math and I would need some tutoring. You and Aya are the best from our class at math. Actually from the whole High School. I was wondering if you... um... could give me some tutoring in math."

"Yeah, sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No problem."

"Yay! Come to me tomorrow at... um... 4 p.m. and we can start our lessons."

I nod. "Okay. Good bye."

I leave and when I arrive home and get changed I call Aya.

"Hello?"

"Aya? What are you doing?"

"I am glad to talk to you." I can imagine her smiling. "I am sorry I haven't called you recently but..."

"Hey, it's okay. You are traveling. I understand this."

"I miss you, Razer."

"I miss you too. Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"I will give Ghiata some math tutoring."

"Really? It's great."

"Yeah."

I hear voices. "I should go. Carol calls me to breakfast."

"Oh..."

"Bye! Um... Good night, Razer."

"Bye!"

I hung up and sighed.

In my next month I helped Ghiata with her math problem. She learns very quickly.

Today is my birthday. I haven't talked to Aya lately. Last time we spoke she told me she will call me for my birthday. She still hasn't. Anyway, as usual, I go to Ghiata.

Today she is wearing a light pink shirt, violet pants and black shoes. I wear a black shirt with a skull on it, dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Thanks a lot, Razer. You are a great teacher."

"And you a great student."

She giggles. "You okay? Since you came here you have been distracted."

We are in her room. I look around me at all the pink and violet things. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"Her?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I know something that will make you happy."

She takes my hand and we go to the livinv room.

"Wait here!" She orders.

I nod and she leaves. I look at the clock. Almost 5 p.m. and Aya hasn't called me yet.

Ghiata returns with a chocolate cake. "Happy birthday, Razer!"

"Um... Thank."

"I made it for you. Well, Aunt Aga'po did help me a little."

I chuckle. "Thanks."

"Are you going to eat or not?"

"Yeah."

I blow out the candles. "Put a wish, Razer."

I close my eyes and do as she said.

"Well, what did you wish?"

"If I say it, it won't become true."

"Then tell me when it comes, okay?"

"Okay."

My phone rang. Aya.

"Hello?"

"Razer! I am so glad to hear you!"

"I am glad too, Aya."

"Happy birthday, my love."

"Thanks. I thought..."

"That I forgot?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I wouldn't forget about you."

I get up with a chuckle and go on the hallway. I don't want Ghiata hear what I have to say.

"I hope you didn't find someone else." I say, joking.

"Nope. I think about you all the time."

"I know the feeling. I love you."

"And I love you. What did you wish for your birthday."

"You. I wish you were here."

"I wish to see you. I... I bought you something but unfortunately I cannot give it to you until I come back."

"It's okay. I can wait."

I hear her giggling. "I wish I could return earlier."

"How earlier?"

"Today."

I sigh. I know it's impossible.

"Razer, I should go. We will talk later."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye! I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and sighed.

"Razer?"

Dammit! I forgot I am at Ghiata.

"Yeah?"

She comes with a big smile across her lips. "How about going somewhere? Instead of studying I would like to walk. Why would you study when it's your birthday?"

"Well, yeah. Let's go."

We went to the Central Park.

"Ice-cream!" She squeals.

"Do you want some?"

"Yeah. But let me buy it."

"I..."

"Oh, come on!"

"Okay, okay."

"Great. What flavor?"

"Mint."

She bought two ice-creams, mint flavor for me and strawberry for her. We finished our ice-creams and she turnes towards me.

"Razer?"

"Mmm."

"I have something else from you."

"What?"

"I hope you don't mind."

And with that she wrapped her arms around my neck and... kisses me? My eyes grow wide. I wanted to push her away, to tell her to leave me alone. But I couldn't. Don't ask, I don't know why. Actually, I know. I miss Aya and I want to be with her. That is why I close my eyes and return the kiss. I imagine Ghiata as Aya, I imagine I kiss Aya. I know it's not the same thing but...

I place my hands on her waist and deepen the kiss.

Normal POV.

A black-haired girl smiles at the view. Razer kissing Ghiata. Her smile becomes a grin and she takes some pictures. Aya will be so happy.

Bleez leaves with a smirk on her face.

Razer's POV.

There are differences. When I kiss Aya I feel a bond, I feel the love between us. But when I kiss Ghiata I don't feel anything between us. Well, I feel disgust towards myself for doing that. I love Aya. Ghiata is not Aya. I cannot do that to her. I cannot give false hopes to Ghiata and I cannot do something like this to Aya. Neither of them deserves that.

I pull back and push Ghiata.

"Razer?"

"I am sorry. I... I cannot. I am sorry for giving you false hopes."

"No... no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have... done that. I am so sorry. I am aware that you love Aya and I am not her."

I nod. "Please, let's no say to anyone about what happened."

I don't want Aya to find out. Or Hal. Or Carol. I would die.

"Agreed." She says and leaves.

I sigh.

(A few weeks later)

Aya's POV.

Yay, I return to Razer today. I missed him so much! We arrived home one hour again and I left almost immediately to Razer. I told him I will come.

Anyway, I am with my head in the clouds. I wear a blue dress with a dark green belt around my waist and dark green shoes. And the necklace from Razer. My hair is caught in a braid. I pass by Bleez. She wears a black dress, red fingerless gloves and red boots. Her hair is loosen.

"Aya?" She asks and turns me around.

"What?" I ask with venom in my tone.

"I have something to show you."

"I have to go."

"Look, I know that what I did to you wasn't what I had to, but, please, listen to me."

"Talk, before I change my mind."

Bleez smiles and pulls out her cellphone. "Look at these pictures."

I nod and look at them. My eyes grow wide at what I see. Razer kissing Ghiata. "No... NO... No."

"I am so sorry. I saw them in park when it was his birthday. I thought I should tell you."

"It is not possible. He would never... he wouldn't..."

"I am sorry."

I frown. "Thank you."

I left as a storm to talk to Razer. He will clarify everything, I hope. I arrived at his house.

I ring the bell and Razer comes with a soft smile.

"Aya, I am so glad to see you again."

"I am sure." I answer, rolling my eyes. I slap him.

"Aya, what was that for? What is with you?"

"Nothing. The right question is what is with you."

"Aya, what is that suppose to mean?"

"You know, when I tell someone I love him, I don't kiss someone else."

"Wait, what?"

I enter frowing.

Razer's POV.

Aya came to me. She seems pissed off.

"Aya, I am so glad to see you." I say with a soft and hopeful smile. She frowns.

"I am sure." Okay, I haven't done anything to upset her so what's her problem? She rolls her eyes and slaps me.

I ask her why she did that and from her answer I figure out she knows about the kiss I shared with Ghiata. If Hal finds out, I will be dead. Aya enters frowing again.

"I trusted you, Razer. And you kissed her."

"Aya, please..."

"Shut up! Bastard!"

What? Well, I suppose I deserved it but... Ugh, I am going to kill Ghiata.

"Aya, she kissed me."

"And you kissed back."

"How do you know about that anyway?"

"Bleez showed me some pictures she took."

Great! I am going to kill Bleez too. "Aya, I..."

"Shut up! I don't even want to hear your lies again. It is over, Razer. Over."

"What? You break up with me?"

"Yes."

"Aya..."

She throws the necklace and jacked at my feet.

"Aya..."

She turns around in order for me not to see it, but I know she is crying. She leaves ina rush.

Aya's POV.

It hurts me to do so, but I break up with Razer. He lied to me. He told me he loves me and he kissed another girl. What a perfect boy I found! A bastard it seems.

I return home, crying all the way there. I don't care if I am seen. My heart is broken and it cannot be fixed. It is not easy fixable.

I enter and start sobbing. I hope Hal and Carol won't hear me. Speaking of, Hal comes to me. He sees he crying. Dammit!

"Aya, why are you crying? I hope he hasn't done anything to you else I swear I will..."

"No. I did something to him."

"What?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

I don't answer, don't want to. Not yet. I am not ready to talk about this. So, instead of giving him an answer I go in my room.

Hal's POV.

Aya came back from Razer. I hear her sobbing and see her crying. Oh, if he dared to touch her or to do something to her I will kill him.

"Aya, why are you crying? I hope he hasn't done anything to you alse I swear I will..." I say, worried.

"No. I did something to him." Her answer makes me curious and even more worried. And it surprises me. What could she do to him to make herself crying?

"What?"

"I broke up with him."

Okay, I am more surprised than worried now. "Why?"

When she doesn't answer I understand she needs time to be accustome with the idea, to process everything. She goes to her room, crying. I let her take her time, to ready herself. I want her to open in front of me and Carol because she wants to do so.

I go to Carol and tell her what I found out.

"She did what?"

"Yeah, I had the same thought."

"Why?"

"Well, it surprised me a to hear..."

"I meant why she did that."

"I have no idea."

(One month later)

Razer's POV.

Back to school. I haven't talked to Aya since our little incident. I know she probably hates me and Hal and Carol want to kill me. Anyway, Iolande and Aya talked and from what I understood from my sister, Aya is still upset and mad at me. My life, my luck. Dammit! I am going to make her see the truth.

I get ready to go to school. I don't want to be late in my first day. I got dressed in a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots and my red jacket.

I go downstairs to find there Iolande and Ghiata.

"Razer, I am so sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize. I met Aya a few days ago and tried to talk to her, to explain her what happened. But... she didn't want to listen."

"I know the feeling."

"I talk to Mr. Jordan and explained the situation to him. He... understood but Aya..."

"It's okay. Really."

We go to High School without another word from any of us.

Aya's POV.

I woke up at usual and I got ready for school.

I wear a dark green shirt, black pants, black boots and white fingerless gloves. I get downstairs and where I am waited by Hal and Carol.

"Ready to go?" Asks Hal.

"Yeah."

In a few minutes we are at the school. The go to the other teachers and I go on my path. I am not a member of the Green Gang so I can choose whatever Gang I want. And I know what I want.

"Look who comes to us!" Says Zox. "Little Aya Jordan. Is there a reason why you are here?"

"Yeah. A big one."

"And that is?" He asks, annoyed.

"I want to be a member in your Gang."

"What?"

Atros smiles at me. "Is there a reason?"

"I am sick of trying to impress the Green Gang. I want something more powerful than that, something special. I believe I made the right decision."

Zox rolls his eyes. "No. You are nit accepted."

"You are not the one who can decide. Atros is. Give him the respect he deserves as a leader."

"Good girl." Says Bleez. She is wearing a black dress, red boots and red fingerless gloves.

"I am not that good."

Atros grins. "You should proove yourself worth of it."

"How? Beating Zox like Razer did?"

"No. Fighting Bleez. She is a great fighter."

"Perfect. I am better than her." I say.

"Let me see you, Aya!"

"Not now. Not here. I have a better idea."

(In the evening, in the Central Park)

Me and Bleez are fighting. I left a few bruises on her body and I know she did the same with me. Especially to my lower lip. It is bleeding. But I don't care. I want it. Badly. I manage to sneak behind her and hit her hard. She falls and groans in pain.

"Good." Atros says and helps her up. "Bleez is the best fighter, excepting me of course. You are accepted."

I smile. "Thank you."

Zox grimaced. "You cannot do this, Atros."

"I can and I do."

I nod.

(Next day)

I woke up as usual and got ready. I dressed in a black t-shirt with the white contors of a skull on it, revealing a part of my cleavage, a skin-tight, knee-lenght, red skirt, black boots and red fingerless gloves. I left my hair loosen.

I go downstairs to find Hal looking at me in astonishment.

"Aya, what are you wearing?"

"Haven't I told you? I am a member of the Red Gang now so I have to wear..."

"Okay, okay."

We leave. On my way to High School I saw Razer again like in that day. He wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, dark blue boots and his red jacket.

(At the High School)

Razer's POV.

I see Aya on the hallway with the Red Gang. What is more interesting are her clothes. Great! This is absolutly great!

(One month later)

I haven't talked to Aya too much. Only one or two words. Per week. Funny.

I try to keep away from her. I still think about her all the time but I try not to.

Aya's POV.

I want to move on. But I can not. I keep thinking about Razer. About our time together. About our kisses. About our dates. About his touch. Stop it, Aya! He kissed Ghiata. He touched someone else.

I got ready for school. I wear a red dress, black boots, black fingerless gloves and a black jacket.

Anyway, I plan to be make him jealous. I observed that one of my classmates, Janson, is interested in me. I don't feel for him the same thing I feel for Razer but... I really want to make him feel pain. Janson is a good looking boy. He has brown hair, brown eyes and a handsome face. Not as handsome as Razer is, though. No, stop it! He isn't as tall as Razer is, he is few centermeters smaller than he. Today he wears a grey shirt, black pants and black boots. I go to him.

"Hello, Janson."

"Hi, Aya. What are you doing?"

"I... um... wanted to..."

We are on the hallway, at his locker.

"I wanted to talk to you, Aya. I was wondering... I like you and... Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean... I know you had a relationship and you broke up and..."

Does he want to make me sad? "Yeah. I would like."

"Great. Friday at... seven?"

"It sounds good. I will look forward for our date."

He puts his arms around me. Razer gets out from our last class after he stayed to talk to Tomar-Re, our math teacher. He sees us but he is a few feet away from us. I cuddle near Janson and he puts me closer to him. Yet I don't like his touch. He is nothing like Razer. He is too forward. Razer was sweet and caring and gentle and sometimes apprehensive and always willing to wait for me and... Stop thinking about him, Aya! You want to forget him not to make yourself even more upset.

Janson wraps firmly his arms around me and one of his hand goes to my back. To my lower back. To my lower lower back. You got the idea. I raise an eyebrow at him and I see Razer frowning at us.

Razer's POV.

I got out from my last class only to see Aya in Janson's arms. I feel myself growing angry. How dares he? He moves his hand to her lower lower back. Big mistake, you bastard! This is enough! I've had enough of their cuddling.

I go to them and slam Janson hard against his locker. I feel so good.

"Razer..." I hear Aya gasping.

I ignore her. Fortunately he hasn't his arms around her any longer. I punch him leaving a bloody lip behind.

"Razer, let him go!"

You let him have his hands all over you and now you want me to stop? No way!

I grab Janson by his shirt and slam him against his locker again. He groans in pain. I punch him again leaving a few bruises on his face. I cannot believe Aya chose someone who can't even defend himself.

"Razer. Stop!"

Not yet. I slam him again against his locker and Aya catches my hand when I was ready to puch him again.

"Let him go, Razer!"

I growl. "Stay out of this!"

"It is my life, Razer. You are not a part of it anymore. Let. Him. Go!"

I feel someone grabing me.

"Kid, you are in big trouble."

I gulp. Hal. He lets me go and looks towards Janson.

"Nice bruises. Go to the nursery."

Janson nods and leaves. Aya looks down, guilt and shame on her face.

"You two come with me."

We complied and went to his class. We sat on two chairs at his desck.

"What was all that about?" He asks, impatience in his voice.

"Razer doesn't understand he is my ex now."

"Ex? Yeah, like you could ever forget me!"

"I started to forget you. Janson invited me to a date."

"Who cares? He had his hands all over you."

"He was friendly."

"That was not just friendship. I recognized the look he was giving you."

"He likes me."

"No. He wants you. Do you know what arousal is, right?"

"Of course I know."

She blushes and lowers her eyes. Hal clears his throat.

"I am still here. Aya, you shouldn't be like this. Janson isn't that good. And, Razer, I know you want to protect her. But, really, to beat him up?"

"He was annoying me. He was..."

"You were just jealous."

"That was your plan, wasn't it? To make me jealous?"

"To move on."

"To move on? With him?"

"I don't see the problem. I had the situation perfectly in my hand."

"Let me tell you what he almost had in his hand: your ass. And you call this under control?"

"Wait, what?" Asks Hal.

"He had his hands all over her. He was on her like an octopus."

"Look who's talking!" Says a sarcastically Aya. "The one who was almost straddling me when I was in the hospital."

"I haven't seen you trying to stop me. But then again, you were to busy to be overwhelm and to try to undres..."

"Enough!" Says Hal, rubbing the bridge of his nose. I gulp. "Should I ask more about what you have done together?"

"Nothing more." I answer.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I have a course to attend to. Guy is sick so I keep his place."

We get up when he stops us.

"No. You two stay here until I come to you and unlock the door. And by that I mean an hour. Don't worry for your classes. I will rezolve the problem."

And with that he leaves and locks the door.

"Dammit!" Swears Aya.

I look at her in astonishment.

"What?"

"I've never heard you swearing."

"People change."

"Yeah."

She sighs. "It is your fault!"

"Mine? You were the one who let him touch you."

"Because I liked it!"

"Really? I didn't see that. What were you imagining? That is was me not him?"

"Stop believing yourself the center of universe, Razer! You are not! I forgot you!"

"You can't even look at me straight in the eyes, Aya. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore! Tell me you fell in love with Janson and you did forget me!"

She looks at me. "I... I..."

She lowers her eyes, staring at the floor. "I do not love you. I... am... in... love wiht..."

"You are not. Stop denying your feelings, Aya!"

"Leave me alone!"

"That's kind of impossible. We are locked here."

She goes to the door and tries to open it. "Ugh!"

I go behing her and kiss her neck, taking her by surprise.

"Razer..."

"Tell me you don't like it, Aya, and I will let you alone. Tell me you don't like it and I will stop."

"Mmm... I... I do... not..."

I place tender kisses on her neck in a way I know she does like. She moans softly and I wrap my arms around her.

"Razer..."

I turn her around and get ready to kiss her.

"No. Razer, don't you dare!"

"I thought..."

"I hate you!" She says and starts crying. "I hate you for doing that to me! For playing with my feelings. I am not easy fixable, Razer. You broke my heart, bastard! And now you want what? To get me back? To have me begging you to be together again?"

"Aya..."

"I. Hate. You!" She yelled. "I do hate you!"

I slam her back against the wall. "You do not hate me. You cannot."

"I. Hate. You!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I clicked my tongue.

Her eyes grow wide as I bring my face closer to hers. "You do not." I kiss her a moment later, gently yet ferm. I feel her shuddering, trying to get away, to back away. I crush her against the wall. She is now sandwiched between myself and the wall. My hands are on her shoulders, my lips on hers.

Aya's POV.

Razer is kissing me! He is really kissing me. I cannot believe it. A part of me wants to trust him, to let him kiss me, to be his again. But another part of me tells me not to let him do this. To back away. My heart says yes, says to allow him to kiss me, to deepen his kiss, to be with him again. My mind, on the other hand, says no, don't let him kiss you. Get away from him. Continue to fight.

I want to make him feel pain. Like I felt. I know that not all the pain is physical but emotional too. I cannot hurt him emotionally, but physically I can. I clutch hard his shirt and bit his lower lip so it will bleed. I feel the warm taste of blood into my mouth soon enough. He doesn't pull back. Instead, he opens his mouth and lick my lips. Slowly, he parted my lips with his tongue, doving it into my mouth. Our tongues touch and I feel the same thinng I always feel when we share a kiss. I shiver. I know I won't be able to rezist him any longer. I wrap my hands around his neck, my fingernails digging in, hard enough so his will bleed. A few seconds later I hear him groaning. He pushs himself into me even more. His warmth spreads through my like fire. I will cease son. I know it.

Razer's POV.

Aya bit my lower lip. I guess she wants payback. Well, it does hurt me but Ia want to show her I don't care about pain as long as I have her.

I can taste the blood. I open my lips and lick hers, lifting away any trace of my blood. I part her lips with my tongue and deepen the kiss.

She wraps her arms around my neck. Her fingernails dig in my back, and hard. I won't be surprised if I bleed. I groan and press myself into her even more. She moans as I move my hands from her shoulders to her hips. I feel her relaxing. What took so much for her to do so?

She stops digging her nails into my flesh. I take it as a good omen and kiss her even mire passionately. She responds with equal passion and moves her hands from behind my neck to my chest. She grips my shirt, keeping me here.

I only broke the kiss when I felt the need to breath. I took a deep breath and look to Aya who still has her eyes closed.

"Razer..."

I lean down and rub our noses together. "Yes, Aya?"

"Razer... You... Do you still..."

"I do love you, Aya!"

I see her smiling so I continue. "My dear, sweet, beautiful Aya."

"I love you too, Razer."

"I know."

I lean down and kiss her softly. Between kisses I muttered that I am sorry for hurting her. She breaks the kiss.

"I forgive you." She says before resuming what we were doing.

She breaks the kiss again. I am afraid that she will try to back away.

"Razer..."

She tugs at my shirt and pulls it over my head. We toss it on the floor. I wonder what she wants to do. She turns me around and touch my shoulder blades where she has wounded me, I assume.

"I am sorry..." she says and gently presses her lips on my new markings.

"It's okay. I deserved that."

"I managed to hurt you."

"Physical pain. I caused you emotional pain. I know from experience it could be worse than any other kind of pain."

She continues to kiss my small scratches. "I am really sorry, Razer."

"Hey, stop that! I know. I shouldn't have put pressure on you as I did. It is my... mmm"

I couldn't finish because she turned me around and kissed me.

After finally letting me go I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her on the top of her head as she wraps her arms around my back.

"I missed you so much, Aya!"

"I missed you too..."

"Janson doesn't compare with me, does he?"

"He isn't like you at all. You know, I hoped you would see us and try to get me away from him."

"As I actually did?"

"Well, I wasn't really expecting so much violence."

"I didn't like to see my girlfriend in someone else's arms."

"Your girlfriend? We weren't together when it happened."

"Yeah. But we are now, aren't we?"

"Surely!" She answers, nuzzling my chest.

I cup her face in my hands and lean down. She leans up and we share another of our gentle yet ferm and passionate kisses. I move my hands to her waist where I start masaging softly, making her moan into my mouth. Her hands landed on my hips and she lets them travel to my ribcage and then my chest.

My hands go to her jacket, getting it down from her.

"You... shoudn't... keep that... on..." I mutter.

I feel her nodding and I toss the jacket aside. I place soft kisses on her throat and in order for me to reach her collarbone, I lift down one of her dress's strangs. I kiss and nibble at her collarbone. She moans softly, masaging my back.

"You forgot me, didn't you?" I tease her.

"I couldn't... Oh God, I've missed you so much! Now shut up and kiss me!" She orders.

"Yes, m'am."

I continue what I was doing and she moans again. I put my hands on her rear and she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk and gently place her on a desck, my mouth atached to her neck.

"Razer..."

"Do you like it, Aya?"

"Ye-yeah. Please, don't stop."

"I have no intention in doing that."

We continued to make out for at least half an hour.

"Razer..." Aya says/moans as I kiss her throat.

I smile and claim her mouth. I caress her legs, my hands sliding under her dress. Someone clearing his throat brought us back to reality from our little world. We pull back remembering we are at school. Looking towards the door I feel my face getting as red as my jacket.

"I am glad you are together again, but please, keep that in check." Says Hal.

Aya blushes and gets down from the desck. She takes her jacket from the floor and gives my shirt back.

"Sorry." She says.

"It's okay. I wanted to tell you that the hour is ready. You are free to go."

I get dressed and we are ready to go, hand in hand when Hal stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Now, about you straddling Aya at the hospital. What were you thinking?"

Both me and Aya blush. "Actually, I doubt that I was thinking."

"Kid, you will..."

Aya interrupts him. "You will have time to talk. But not now. Come on!" She grabs my hand and drags me out the class.

"Um... Thanks. I owe you one."

"You owe me a big one."

"How big?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Catching up for the last two months."

"I like how it sounds."

"I don't. I love."

I chuckle. Janson is looking at us.

"You should talk to him. Decline your date. You shouldn't give him false hopes. You are with me now so..."

"Wait here! I am serious."

Aya's POV.

I go to talk to Janson. He smiles at me.

"Hey, Aya. About our date, how about going to..."

"I apologize, Janson. It was very sweet from you to invite me at a date but I decline."

"What? Why?"

"Well..." I look to Razer who gives me a small smile.

"Because of him? C'mon, Aya! He broke your heart. You cannot be serious."

"I am. I am sorry."

"So he bests me up and you get back to him? So nice. I had no idea you are the heart-breaker type."

"Just... just stop it! You knew I didn't forget Razer but you still invited me out. You... you were on my as a octopus."

"At least tell me when you guys got back together. I doubt that you did it at our class."

It hits me. He was at the nursery so he probably has no idea me and Razer weren't in the class.

"I figured out the truth and talked to Razer. We decided to be a couple again before we went to our class."

I leave and he sighs.

Razer's POV.

Aya invited me to take dinner to her. We decided for Friday. Which is today. I went home and got ready for our kind of date.

(At Aya's house)

"RAZEEEEER!" She squaled and jumped on me.

"Hey. We saw only a few hours ago."

"I don't really care. I missed you."

I smile and get away from her embrace. "I missed you too."

I kiss her cheek and when I pull back I see a smile from ear to ear on her face.

The dinner was delicious. I had part of the 'take care of her', 'don't hurt her' and any other kind of relationship advice from Hal and Carol.

After dinner I went to Aya's room. It was not for what you think, I went only to talk to her. And maybe to catch up for the time we weren't together.

I stay on her bed, waiting for her to get ready. She comes out from bathroom in a light green, knee lenght dress. I am only in my pants. My shirt is somewhere on a chair. She made me to do so.

She sits on bed. "I love you so much, Razer!"

"I love you too, Aya!" I say and kiss her softly.

She lies down and I hover myself over her. I slid my hands under her dress, don't ask, I don't know why I keep doing this, and caress her tighs. She moands and moves her hands up and down my body. I move my lips from her mouth to her throat and collarbone. She gives another soft moan and places on of her hands on my hair.

"Razer... I am not sure... that I am... that I want to do this now."

I stop from kissing her to look into her eyes. "It's okay. Take your time."

She nods, a small smile across her face. "Thank you."

I get down from her and kiss her forehead. She rests her head on my chest and I stroke her back.

"I love you, Aya."

"And I love you... Ray!"

"Ray?"

"You still don't like it?"

"Well, if you use it I will start to like it."

"You are absolutly imposible and downright stubborn."

"And you are totally in love with me. I think we are even."

"Me too."

We fell asleep soon enough. Even though we had some mistakes made by both of us and we thought we would never be together again, everything is well between us.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed reading it. I plan to write more. Tell me what you think about it. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Read and review please._


	4. Epilogue

_Hey, this is the end of this story. Thank you for all your reviews. They do mean a lot for me._

 _Juliet 1, my first language is Romanian. Romania is a small country from the center of the Est Europe. I don't know if you heard about it._

 _Anyway, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

(Ten years after the events from the last chapter)

Razer's POV.

Me and Aya got married shortly after we have finished the colege. Both of us are doctors and we live a happy life. After we have finished the high school, we moved together. Both Hal and Carol accepted us to make this step after a very very very long conversation about me taking care of Aya, don't hurting her and more other things that the parents find necessary to say to the guys that date their daughters. Man, even now I remember every word. And so does Aya. Anyway, a few days ago we found out about Aya's current state. She is pregnant and soon we are going to have a child. I hope we will have a beautiful girl just like her mother. Well, as long as he or she is in good healt, it doesn't really matter what we will have. We will love him or her unconditionally and regardless the gender. I know that Aya is very happy about her pregnancy because we have been thinking about having a child since we got married. Her eyes shone and a big smile placed itself on her lips when we found out about our baby. Carol and Hal were also happy when we told them.

After Ilana has died I have felt so hollow. I haven't thought that I was going to meet the love of my life and that I was going to marry such a sweet, caring, beautiful and smart woman. She is the epicenter of my world, the best thing that ever happened to me. She is all that I love. All that I adore.

I love Aya so dearly and I make sure to say it to her all the time.

My life is indeed perfect and I have never predicted that. Sometimes I still have to convince myself that it isn't just a dream, that everything is indeed real and that I won't wake up from it when I think it's the best part.

Aya's POV.

I am so happy. I am with a child and I know how happy Razer is. I saw the way his eyes shone with excitement when I told him and my doctor confirmed it. I don't prefere a gender for my child but I would like to have a boy that looks like Razer and behaves like him. Well, I wouldn't mind to have a girl too. Or maybe twins, both a girl and a boy. I know that Razer wants a girl even though he hasn't told me yet. But as Carol said to me: It doesn't matter what I will have as long as my child is in good healt. I know that we will love him or her with our whole heart.

My life seems to be perfect. When I have first planned my future, Razer hasn't been part of it. Well, I haven't even known him then. But then we met and fell in love with each other. But what would be the life without surprises and a little unpredictable?

I still enjoy teasing my husband as I did when we were 'kids' but he also does enjoy teasing me. He is the love of my life and no one could ever take his place in my heart.

*Sigh* I love him so much!

Normal POV.

They were just normal teenagers that have had no idea what was going to happen. But always life has surprises for everybody.

And this is their story: with losses, fights, loves, betrayls, fake and true friends, bad and good things, and surprises. A love story, the same love story, in which the girl can change one's life by being there, being near one when one needs her and making one fall in love with her. And it has the same happy-ending: a perfect live. They live Happilly Ever After.

* * *

 _So, I know that is short but I wanted to finish this story as soon as possible. Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please. Do you want me to do a sequel with what happens after they finish the high school? Please, tell me._


End file.
